


Somebody to love...

by zazajb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how difficult can it be to find somebody to share your life with..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is a work of fiction based on real people and places. 
> 
> I also don’t own the awesome song or fantastic videos which inspired this offering:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M [Queen official channel]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPZucx2IbvE [Maggy97 QAL Herning, Denmark 15/02/15 ]

Chapter 1

_What the fuck?_ Tommy stared…okay, glared daggers, at his phone as he re-read the message for the umpteenth time. Even after a dozen repeated exposures to his eyeballs, he still couldn’t get his head around the brief, but shock-inducing communication.

**TJ. It’s obvious we’re not working out as we want different things so I think it’s time to go our separate ways. I hope you find what you’re looking for. And as it’ll be too awkward to continue in the band together, I’ve asked Monte to stand in as lead guitar. I’m sure you’ll get another gig somewhere. I’ll leave your stuff on the front porch when I go out. If it’s still there when I get back it’ll go in the trash. Don’t contact me. Liz**

**_Fuck_** _fuckfuck. She was fucking dumping him?_ “The fucking bitch is kicking me out of the band?” Tommy’s voice registered his disbelief as he addressed his workstation. He peered closer at the small screen as if intense scrutiny would change the words.

“Is there a problem, Mr Ratliff?” Section boss, Nigel Reiner appeared instantly at the entry gap to Tommy’s tiny call centre booth, his weasel face displaying the usual disapproving glare he reserved exclusively for Tommy. Jumping at the sound, Tommy jabbed a finger in his eye, blinking furiously as it watered. 

“No sir, just thinking out loud…”

The beady eyes gleamed distaste “I don’t pay you to think, Mr Ratliff. Get on with it...I see you are yet to fill your quota today…”

“I will…I always do…” Tommy waved his hand at the tally sheet by his computer, the previous week’s _Salesman of the Week_ certificate clearly visible.

Mr Weasel-face’s bad tempered grunt was followed by a sharp, triumphant intake of breath and Tommy’s heart sank _what the fuck now?_

“Is that a personal phone? On company time? I might have guessed _your sort_ would be the ones to flout the rules. Do I need to call Mr Manson down here? The threat was unmistakeable, delivered in a voice quivering with eager anticipation at the thought Tommy would be in for certain trouble…

“Oh!, No…”

“I beg to differ, Mr Ratliff, it most certainly _is_ a phone from where I’m standing…”

“I meant I wasn’t using it as a phone…” Tommy’s brain processed furiously; quite a feat given the mind-numbing surroundings he worked in. He indicated his red and water-logged eye “I was using the screen as a mirror…I think I’ve got an eyelash in it…”

“Really…well if you will plaster your face with that poofter’s muck, it serves you right…now stop prancing about and get back to work…” he paused significantly “and if you _don’t_ make quota today I will make sure _personally,_ that your failure is registered with upstairs…” With that final blow, Mr Reiner strode away without giving Tommy a chance to reply.

Not that Tommy actually would react to the very deliberate baiting…they’d all witnessed what happened to Giles when he’d taken one insult too many and snapped. Out of the building in under thirty minutes, no job, no pay, no bonus, no references…  

Shit as this job was, it was regular hours, regular money and even with the added regular insults and hate, it was still better than most of the jobs his other aspiring musician friends were pulling. This paid the rent with a bit left over, allowed him to run a clapped out car _and_ most importantly, left his nights free to play his guitar...in the band he no longer belonged to…the band he helped put together…  

The urge to scream his frustration was overwhelming but he managed to contain it to a strangled growl and a final withering glare at his phone before he jammed it back into his pocket.

“Hey…you okay T-bone?” Mike’s anxious whisper from the booth next door was both a relief and a reminder that this was like living in a goldfish bowl – absolutely nothing was secret here…

Peering cautiously over the top of the dividing partition, Mr complete-and-utter-bigot-and-bastard Reiner was nowhere in sight. Tommy rolled his chair to the edge of his cubicle, tapping the _all clear_ signal on their party wall.

Moments later, Mike’s face appeared at the opening of his own booth. “What’s up?”

Tommy’s face clouded as he pictured the message. “Psycho bitch booted me outta the band…”

“What the..?” Mike frowned.

“Seems I’m outta her bed _and_ no longer welcomed with my guitar…” a twisted smile curved his lips “she’s replaced me with Monte…”

“ _That traitorous fucker?_ ” Mike was outraged “what on this fucking earth did you do to piss her off this time?”

“Hahaha! Thanks for the vote of confidence! Apparently I was _inappropriate_ with the server when we went out last week…all I did was ask the guy where he got his eyeliner and gave him my number so he could text me the details. That was it, nothing else…”

“She’s been obsessed every time you speak to a bloke; ever since that _truth or dare_ last month…”

Tommy shuddered at the memory “don’t _ever_ let me join in that game again…” he let out a long, slow breath “she seems to think that being bi means you want to shag anything that moves, all the time” Tommy sighed heavily “You wanna give me a hand after shift?”

“Are you being inappropriate with me?” Mike snickered and Tommy’s face cracked a reluctant grin.

“Fucker! Need to collect my gear or she’s gonna dump it in the trash…”

“Ouch, sure thing, T-bone, whatever you need…and we cou…”

“Psssst, fuckwit approaching…” The warning from Delmi a few cubicles up, had them retreating hurriedly back to their headsets.

By the time his arsehole of a supervisor stopped to listen outside his booth, Tommy was deep in conversation with Mrs Elsie Armstrong about the best ways she could protect her grandson’s belongings once he moved to Ohio for college next month. After upgrading Mrs Armstrong’s own personal belongings insurance, Tommy then arranged a policy for Gregory, adding premier cover for his beloved guitar and topped it off with a gold star health insurance for students. Thanking his client warmly, Tommy wished her a good day and cut the call.

A quick tally of the collective points showed he’d now exceeded his day’s target by a mile and a grin lit his face… _shove that up your arse, Reiner…_

Two more calls followed; with a new pet policy from the first, which he logged under Mike’s number to give his friend the points, and an irate husband livid that his wife had given all his clothes and belongings - including his ten thousand dollar Rolex watch and golf clubs - away to the homeless shelter and his claim for replacements had been rejected. Further questioning of bitter, ranting man revealed said husband had been caught mid-bang with his secretary in the marital bed…

Tommy’s moral coding agreed completely with the refusal of the underwriters to pay out to that cheating piece of shit, suggesting politely that he tried writing it off as a tax loss to charity instead, and claimed it against his business. Mr unfaithful rang off, less pissed off than at the start of the call.

Satisfied with the outcome of both interactions, Tommy logged his coffee break time.

Tossing his blond hair back off his face, Tommy pulled his earpiece out and dropped it on the keyboard. Standing, he stretched carefully, working the kinks out of his neck and shoulders from hunching over his computer. Peering over the top of Mike’s booth, he mimed _a drink_ as his friend talked a client through a multi-trip travel policy, getting a thumbs up in return. Striding away swiftly in case Reiner decided to stop and talk to him, thereby deliberately taking up Tommy’s precious coffee time, he breathed a sigh of relief once he’d made it to the sanctuary of the bleak staff rest area.

Tugging his phone out again, he set the timer for ten minutes – being late back was absolutely _not_ an option – and had the coffee brewing when Mike bounced through the door a couple of minutes later.

“Hit target for the day thanks to a round the world trip and your pet plan” Mike punched the air and bumped knuckles with a grinning Tommy.

“m proud o’ you, Playboy! Don’t forget to timestamp anything else you get today with tomorrow’s date…we might as well be ahead of the game” Tommy took a large mouthful of his coffee and checked his countdown. He still had four minutes. “You still good to help me with my stuff from…” Tommy screwed his face up before spitting her name out “ _Liz’s”_

“’course, and if the bitch says anything I’ll give her a few home truths…” Mike’s hackles rose protectively.

“’m hoping she’ll be out, though I’d like to say bye to the others, Matt and Ally especially, they’re cool.” He shrugged “life sucks”

“We’ll find a new band…I know a few people we can tap up…” Mike pulled him in for a brief hug “from the shittiest of endings comes the dawn of new fucking beginnings…” he grinned as Tommy’s eyebrows rose “well, it was something like that!”

“Love you, fucker!” Tommy drained the rest of his coffee and rinsed out his mug. He checked his time, a minute left. He was getting damn good at managing this time shit.

“Inappropriate, fucker!” Mike laughed loudly at the single finger response and the door closed on shared hilarity.

Sliding back into his chair, Tommy was logged on and answering a call before Reiner appeared. Grinning as he checked out the disgruntled expression on the man’s weasel face, Tommy upped the charm levels to his latest client.

Muttering under his breath, Reiner moved away to bug someone else and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. He hated this job, but he was good at it and he wasn’t going to let a narrow-minded arsehole like Reiner chase him out.

Logging an appointment to call the lady back tomorrow to complete the policy, Tommy thanked her and cut the call.

The rest of the day passed slowly, with several sure sales booked for the morrow and no more hassle from Mr Reiner. At five after five, they were out of there, Mike’s arm wound firmly around Tommy’s waist as they skipped past their bastard supervisor, giggling loudly at his disgusted face.

All laughter ground to a halt as they pulled up outside Liz’s. Her station wagon was missing from the lot and, as stated, she’d stacked up his belongings on the porch. Tommy gaped at the amount of stuff he’d accumulated here over the past eighteen months, noting she’d returned all of his gifts, even the cuddly toy bulldog she’d fallen in love with on their first holiday together. The note attached to _Etta_ ’s lead was short and to the point.

**TJ**

**This is everything of yours I could find. I trust you are going to be grown up about this - which would be a first for our relationship. When you are ready for a commitment, I hope the person you want isn’t, and then you’ll know what it feels like.**

**Have a nice life.**

**Liz**

Handing the note to Mike, Tommy couldn’t help grinning as his bestie broke out into strains of _if you like it, shoulda put a ring on it…_

“So it wasn’t really about me wanting to shag a hot server with great eyeliner, it was the lack of an engagement ring…”

“So he _was_ hot then, huh… _and_ you noticed…”

Heat flooded Tommy’s cheeks as he chuckled “You got me! Yeah, he was bloody hot; lips to die for, blue eyes I could drown in and the most adorable freckles…”

Mike shoved Tommy’s shoulder playfully, his bellow of laughter drawing a glowering frown to the face of their observer from the upstairs window. “You noticed quite a bit…”

Tommy stuck his tongue out, the best he could do with his hands full of boxes. “Let’s get this shit loaded and I might have to take you for a coffee so I can point him out…”

Working quickly, they stacked boxes, amps and bags into cars and headed back to their tiny apartment.

With his gear stowed back in his room and the miniscule box room they used to practice in, Tommy changed into something a little more… _casual…_

… _okay, admit it, Ratliff, a lot more suitable for going out on the pull…_ skinny black jeans that hung low on his non-existent arse, black Metallica tee, black heeled boots for a teeny bit of height – plus they gave his hips a nice swing when he walked – topped off with shades and his battered black leather jacket. His hair, freshly cut with one side seriously short but retaining that soft, velvety, rub-your-fingers-against-it quality, and the other, left long in a wedge cut so it fell over his eyes in blond bangs… He took extra care with his make up; smoky greys to accentuate his huge brown eyes, lined in…of course, his signature black; and finally a brush of pink tinted gloss on his lips…

Mike whistled, impressed, when he emerged from the bathroom.

Sadly, the hot server wasn’t there, but Mike flirted outrageously with the cute redhead they were assigned instead. Through his gentle questioning, they gleaned enough information to work out she didn’t know his name, but knew he’d left at the end of the previous week to start a new job elsewhere with better pay…

_So much for that then…_

At least Mike got a phone number and a date from it.

Tommy resigned himself to a night in with his right hand and his imagination…   


	2. Chapter 2

Adam rolled over, mumbling sleepily as he reached for the man beside him. His groping hands met nothing but cold, empty space suggesting their bed had been abandoned for some time. Jarred into wakefulness, Adam’s eyes flew open and he sat up. Swinging his long legs down to the floor and ignoring his nakedness, he went in search of his boyfriend.

Padding silently on bare feet he followed the quiet murmur of Sauli’s accent towards the kitchen. Catching his name, he paused, listening. “No, I have not yet had the opportunity to tell Adam. It is hard to find the moment…” There was silence as Sauli listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone. The sudden slap of Sauli’s hand on the counter top made Adam jump and he frowned.

Something was afoot…

That _something_ might explain his boyfriend’s frequent mysterious early morning calls and absence from their bed. His hand on the door handle, Adam prepared to advance and seek explanations. Sauli’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“I _know_ I have to tell him and I know I am out of time. You do not have to remind me. But it is not something that will be easy to do. I have been with Adam for a long time…” he paused, a choked sob echoing “it will be so hard to leave him…”

Adam’s hand dropped from the door handle as shock turned his body to stone and he tuned out whatever conversation followed, brain attempting to process what he’d heard to find an alternative conclusion.

There was no other conclusion.

Sauli was leaving…

Numb, Adam headed back to bed and climbed in. The bed was cold and he shivered, huddling under the duvet in a ball. Closing his eyes, he replayed the words in slow motion.

Sauli’s lips, pressing soft and warm on his forehead, cut through Adam’s frantic thought processes and he turned anxious eyes towards his tiny Finnish boyfriend. Sauli smiled “Morning Kultsi. The coffee is on and I have had a good run to Runyon Canyon… Time to get up now…”

Shimmying out of his tight fitting running shorts and tugging his vest over his head, Sauli hurled both items towards the laundry bin. Winking over his shoulder, he shook his naked arse playfully “I got all sweaty if you want to help me shower it clean…”

Sauli’s smile faded as Adam didn’t move.

“Ad-am? What is wrong?”

His eyes filling with tears, Adam’s fingers twisted in the duvet “I had that dream again…the one where you…” his voice faltered, dropping to a whisper “… _you left me_ …”

Climbing into bed to wrap his arms around his trembling boyfriend, Sauli dropped tender kisses over Adam’s exposed skin, stroking a hand through his hair “I am going home for one week to take some photos and to see my family.” He tipped Adam’s face to his own as he pressed their lips together softly “you would be with me if you did not have your new waiter job to sing for.”

Releasing his hold, he slithered back off the bed and held his hand out. A ghost of a smile flickered on Adam’s face as he kicked the bedding aside and folded his hand around Sauli’s, to be led into the bathroom. Together they got dirty in the tiny shower cubicle before washing each other from head to toe.

Finally dry and dressed they shared a light breakfast and Adam kissed Sauli a passionate goodbye. “Raskastan sinua” Sauli rubbed their noses together and stepped back as Adam slid into his car. Blowing kisses, he watched until Adam was out of sight.

Reassured, Adam, headed to work, weaving his way through the waiting throngs of college students to open up the campus coffee bar. Within moments the space was full and his day began…

“Hey, dream boy!” Brad shoved at Adam’s leg with his foot “You with me or not?”

Adam blinked, dragged from slow mental torture as he re-lived his and Sauli’s last day together… He huffed minutely, it wasn’t even a day…an hour in the morning before Sauli had flown out of his life, never to return. Of course, when Sauli had called to say his mom was ill, there was no question; Sauli must stay to care for her with his sisters… Adam sent his love to the family and a thoughtful gift.

By the time Sauli’s mom was on the road to recovery, Sauli’s photoshoot for Kone, Finland had earmarked him as a young man with a very promising career as a model and he was required to attend the Kone training programme before signing to their agency.

Adam waited patiently as the phone calls grew fewer and finally all messages stopped two months after that last morning. A handwritten letter delivered the ultimate blow and Adam was single again, no longer able to deny what his friends had been telling him for weeks.

Heartbroken, Adam turned to Brad for comfort.

Adam’s first real love.

Together they’d shared so many first times – some good, some bad…some probably illegal.

Love had most definitely not endured in the heady, wild-living form which defined their relationship during the eight months they’d been together, but once the dust had settled on the weed-induced recriminations and bitter counter-attacks, they’d found a mutual brotherhood and a different kind of love that would last a lifetime.  

“ _Adam!”_ Brad kicked him harder “you wanna watch a film or not?”

“Yes…

…no…

I have no fucking idea what I want…” Adam shrugged helplessly, Brad’s expression softening from exasperation to gentle understanding as Adam’s face crumpled and the vulnerability he so rarely showed took centre stage.

Abandoning the stack of DVDs, Brad moved back to the sofa and opened his arms. Curling up in Brad’s lap, Adam allowed the tears to fall as Brad rocked him softly.

Outside, the sounds of life continued…

Long minutes later, Adam sniffed and raised his head. “Thanks” he managed a watery grin.

“What I’m here for, honey!” Brad brushed the tear tracks aside with his thumbs and dropped a light kiss to Adam’s mouth. “Go wash up and I’ll pick us something to watch. Then we can pig out on Ben and Jerry’s and popcorn.” He pushed Adam gently off his lap and slapped his arse. “Go!”

When Adam reappeared ten minutes later, a tub of ice cream, a bucket of popcorn and two bottles of beer sat waiting on the low table. Brad was sat on the floor, several DVD cases in his hand as he shuffled them slowly, looking at the titles with raised eyebrows.

His face washed and looking much less like the tragic heroine of a Hollywood B movie, Adam dropped onto the sofa and reached for his beer. “What we watching?”

“Oh, I don’t know, how about _Cheeks blows his stack_?”

Adam almost choked on his beer and he burst into delighted laughter “Really?”

“I can’t believe you kept these!” Brad held one up “ _Ad-ad ride it wild_? Were we really that corny?”

“We were steamin’ hot baby!” Adam moved to the floor next to Brad “These are classic home porn movies”

Jabbing Adam’s middle with his elbow, Brad snorted “and when did you last watch them?”

“Since I’ve been single, been jerking off to them every night…” Adam grinned “that bit in _Cheeks’ cheeks_ when I’m…”

“Shut up, fucker! Oh, and I’m confiscating these – not having you getting off on my…”

“We tried that remember, didn’t work!”

The two friends dissolved into peals of helpless laughter, finally feeding _Moulin Rouge_ into the DVD player, falling asleep in each other’s arms long before the final credits rolled.

Breakfast the next morning saw a continuation of the review of their tempestuous relationship, conducted over large mugs of coffee and Brad’s favourite blueberry pancakes. After agreeing wholeheartedly they made far better friends than they ever did lovers, Brad moved on to Adam’s other boyfriends.

“You really should’ve screwed Sauli to the floor and kept him so he couldn’t escape – he was the first one in ages I actually liked; and he was good for you…”

Adam sighed wistfully “yeah…and he was _so_ flexible…”

“Are we back to your sex life _again?_ ”

“I haven’t got a sex life, that’s why I need to talk about it…”

“Talk about withdrawal symptoms!” Brad snickered as Adam choked on a blueberry. “Sounds like you need a good shag…”

“You volunteering?”

“No way…not that it wasn’t good…” Brad’s face took on a dreamy expression “in fact I’d go so far as to say you were one of the best I’ve had…you know, when you used to use your tongue to…”

“ _Braaaaad…”_ Adam whined, shifting on his chair as he adjusted his jeans “I’m horny enough, stop talking about it!”

“Hahaha! Yeah, sorry! Okay, so who’s Mac?” Brown eyes twinkled with curiosity.

“Huh? No idea! Where did that that name come from?”

“ _This_ …” Brad paused significantly, holding up a piece of paper that looked like a page torn from an order pad “...was on top of your DVDs.

Adam peered at it “I wondered what I’d done with that.” He grinned “nothing to get your knickers in a twist over for sure…”

Brad leant closer “Tell Cheeks all!”

“In that last place I worked before I went to do the singing waiter stuff in the evenings, this bloke came in with his girlfriend…note his _girlfriend_ …and he wanted to know what eyeliner I was using. I said I’d message him the details… _Mac_ is the make of eyeliner and I think it was the _starry night_ I was wearing that day…black with tiny sparkles…” He peered at the paper “I didn’t even ask his name…”

“Did you message him?”

Adam shrugged “Can’t remember…in case you forget, I’ve had other things to worry about since then…you know, like my boyfriend abandoning me for his modelling career…”

“Yeah, yeah…" Brad waved his hand dismissively “so what was this guy like? I’m only interested as he was asking about eyeliner…not your usual request for a dude.”

Wrinkling his brow, Adam thought for all of a nano-second “cute, blond – long bangs over one eye; huge brown eyes they were and a tiny little arse he had - in really nice tight black jeans…oh and he’d painted his nails too…”

Nodding, Brad grinned. “What about his girlfriend? What was she like?”

Adam screwed his face up “How the fuck should I know? I don’t look at women!”

Brad’s chuckle morphed into full on laughter as Adam worked it out and shoved him half off his chair, joining in the hilarity with a rueful grin.

“Fucker, you got me!”

Clunking their mugs together, they toasted mystery blond guys and the continuance of life.

Adam’s recovery was underway…


	3. Chapter 3

In the three months since Liz’s bombshell eviction of him from the band, Tommy had managed to find a few gigs here and there, as stand-in or one-offs, which had scratched the itch temporarily, but now his creative energies were beginning to get restless - he _needed_ to be in a band…it was an integral part of who he was…

Alone indoors on yet another Saturday night, he scanned the personal ads for musical opportunities, frowning as one ad after another sought _friendship or possible relationship…_ jeez guys, get a life… _I need a fucking band…_

Frustrated, he slung the paper aside and reached for the bottle of Jack.

If he couldn’t get a gig, he could at least get rat arsed…

Barely two shots in, his phone rang… _what the fuck…he couldn’t even get fucking drunk without some arsehole interrupting…_

“ ** _Ratliff_** …” if he sounded pissed, it’s because he _fucking was_ …and not in the right way either…

“Hey, T-bone…” Mike sounded like he was having a fun time as Tommy struggled to hear him over the merry chatter and laughter.

“I can’t hear you…” Tommy frowned as Mike’s words were drowned out by raucous cheering “where the fuck are you?”

The background noise lessened suddenly “that better?”

“Yeah…”

“How much have you had?”

“Huh?”

“How much Jack have you poured down your throat tonight?”

“Two shots…”

Mike chuckled “the truth, T-bone...!”

Tommy snorted indignantly “ _two shots_ …and that’s the truth! I was just getting into my stride when you rang.” He reached for his refilled glass, putting it back on the table without drinking “what’s with the checking up on me? Did you talk to my mother?”

“Hahaha, no! Just, if you’re still okay to drive and play, they need a guitar player here tonight, regular guy’s just called in to say his dad’s just died…I said I’d call you…”

“Fuck, yeah! Where are you?”

“Raja’s Palace…it’s on Santa Monica Boulevard. You up for it?”

“You have to ask? ‘m on my way…”

“Couple of things I should tell you first…”

“No time, tell me when I get there…is there a dress code?” The sound of urinals flushing in the background and a sudden burst of sound as the door opened, shed light on Mike’s current location.

“Drive around the back, I’ll tell ‘em you’re coming and no…” Mike’s cough sounded suspiciously like smothered laughter “it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing. Come as you are…hahaha…”

“Playboy?”

“No time, get here soon as…ask for Sutan…” Mike rang off, definite hilarity echoing in Tommy’s ears.

However, the explanation of whatever was so funny could wait; right now he needed to have a rapid refresh and get on the road. He had a gig…

“ _I got a fucking gig_!” He hoped the neighbours appreciated the update at full volume.

In less than ten, he was on the highway towards West Hollywood.

Following the signs, he turned into the back entrance to the glitzy club. Guitar cases in hand and clutching his driving licence in case they needed ID, Tommy made for the door.

The guy on the door looked him up and down and grinned “You Tommy?”

“Yep…Sutan?”

“Na, down the hallway, first door on the left. He’s expecting you…” The grin widened “and he’s going to be pleased as fuck to see you…”

Shouldering his guitars, Tommy headed down the corridor as instructed to the first door. The name on it, _Raja_ in flowing gold letters, threw him and he glanced around at a few others before returning to the original one. Tugging his phone out, he thumbed a quick message to Mike before tapping uncertainly on Raja’s door.

“Come…” Tommy’s relief at the male voice turned to open-mouthed gawping as the door swung open to reveal one of the most beautiful women Tommy had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was flawless and her lips pouted, red and inviting. A glittering headdress of jewels crowned her long blond locks, the fairness of her hair making the dark brown of her eyes positively glisten. The black lacy dress hugged her curves…and fuck did she have curves to die for…

Tommy gulped, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Tommy?”

The sound dropping from Tommy’s mouth could possibly have resembled words in some obscure language - but nothing the Western world would readily recognise. Tommy compensated by nodding vigorously and indicating his guitars.

“Awesome! Thank you for coming to our aid at such short notice and agreeing to be such a good sport” those pouting lips curved into a dazzling smile and Tommy’s legs buckled at the knees as his circulation spread south.

He shook the offered hand, finally finding his voice “Sutan? Or Raja?”

“Sutan in day gear, I’m Raja right now…so, yeah, I’m both! Now, let me help you get changed…we have to go on in less than forty minutes…” Relieving Tommy of his guitars, Raja led him to a rack of assorted frocks “I had Cesca bring me a mix of sizes and styles so we could find what suits you best…”

“’m wearing a dress?” Tommy’s attempt at a deep manly tone failed wholesale and what emerged was a delightful pre-pubescent squeak worthy of any school yard. On the plus side, the shock rendered any desire redundant and circulation resumed normal service…

Now he understood what Mike had been trying to tell him earlier.

“Oh, yes, honey…and you are going to look so fucking gorgeous…” Raja studied him with a well practiced eye. “How about this one…” The dress was leopard skin and high necked, reached down to the floor and came with matching elegant elbow length gloves. “It’s a bit more reserved for your first time…” Raja winked “and if I have my way, it’ll be the first of many as I suspect you’re going to love the feel of silk underwear against your skin…”

As Tommy imitated a Neolithic man-child, complete with incomprehensible grunts, Raja began removing his clothes; leather jacket, Green Day t-shirt, moving to undo his belt buckle with deft fingers and a light touch. Tommy’s body rediscovered the will to live… _well he’d only had his right hand for some time now, what did you fucking expect…_ Heat flooded his cheeks as he took over the task himself, kicking off his boots and slithering out of his jeans.

“Your boots aren’t bad, you can keep those on if you’d feel more comfortable…” She held out the first layer of the ensemble, black silk knickers and cami top.

Nodding, Tommy accepted the handful of cool, fluid fabric, gazing at it warily.

“Once you’ve got that on, I’ll help you into the dress” Raja stepped back, waiting.

“Oh!” Tommy’s eyes darted around for somewhere private to change. The room was four straight walls; the only door was the one he’d stepped through just a few short minutes ago.

_I’m supposed to drop my pants and get my junk out for a complete stranger to dress me up in a fucking frock…_

Blood supplies surged downwards, apparently not adverse to the whole unusual situation.

“Oh, right…” Raja chuckled prettily and moved the rail of garments out from the corner to create a tiny speck of sanctuary “how’s that?” She brushed his cheek lightly “I forgot you’re new to this…”

Tommy’s face lit up with an unexpected grin as he leant unconsciously into the touch. Whatever the fuck was going on here, he instinctively trusted Raja…Sutan…

“Let’s do it!”

_He was going to play guitar in a fucking dress…_

Stepping behind the clothes rail, he dropped his pants and pulled on the silk. For the briefest moment, it felt cold against his skin, but in the next second it absorbed the heat from his body to become part of him, sensuous and silky…and he understood instantly. He felt sexy, feminine…and excited for more…

The cami top rippled into place and he almost purred as he smoothed it down over his torso. The cups were slightly padded, giving an impression of small, soft swelling breasts. Taking a breath in, Tommy stepped out from behind the rail.

Raja clapped her hands, smiling delightedly as she looked him up and down “I just knew you’d be fucking beautiful. Now…” she gathered the leopard skin fabric and held it open “step into the gap and hold still.”

Tommy’s exposed pale skin was rapidly encased in the dress, slipping his arms into the sleeves as Raja pulled the material up. Finally reaching his throat, she zipped him up and turned him to face her so she could tie the bow at the front. The black belt was fastened around his trim waist.

“You look fucking fantastic…” stepping back, she surveyed him thoughtfully “how does it feel?”

_Fucking awesome…the freedom of movement…silk against my skin…alluring…addictive…pure sex…_

“Not fucking bad at all!” Tommy experimented with a few air guitar moves. It didn’t impede his playing in the slightest.

Translating his understatement correctly, Raja laughed “I knew you were a natural the moment I laid eyes on you. Do you want the gloves?”

Tommy shook his head “I think they’d feel odd, trying to play with my fingers covered…”

Understanding flared in her eyes and she rummaged in a box, pulling out a pair of long black armlets “these better?”

“Perfect!” Tommy added them to his ensemble.

Head tilted to one side, Raja considered the look “I think we can get away without a wig if we use the hat…”

Tommy allowed himself to be steered to the chair in front of the mirror, sitting carefully. Watching intently, he said nothing as the matching hat was pinned into place and the scarves tweaked to create the illusion of flowing movement.

A satisfied smile curved Sutan’s mouth as he cupped Tommy’s chin and studied his face “perfect skin…you don’t need much make up at all…” Smoky greys were artfully applied over his eyelids, lined in a rich black liner that glittered with tiny sparkles, and finished off with lashings of black mascara. Contours were highlighted with the lightest of pink on his cheekbones, accentuating that elfin pixie look, and a deep red lipstick added that final touch. “There…perfect…”

Tommy gasped at his reflection. He looked pretty… _really pretty…_ He leant closer to the glass “I love the eyeliner…the way it sparkles…” Sudden images of piercing blue eyes and a mass of freckled skin rushed his head and he sighed softly…that guy never did message him…

“It’s _starry night_ by Mac…I love Mac products…” Raja grinned “You really are a natural you know, Vayvee. She rummaged in one of the deep drawer units “just one more thing…”

Standing to check his complete outfit, Tommy chuckled “Don’t tell me - it’s a strap on vagina…” He snorted with laughter _if Liz could fucking see me now…_

“Boo, you crack me up…nope, we have to drink a toast to the popping of your drag queen cherry and your official naming…” Pouring two generous measures, she grinned “to the start of a beautiful friendship, Kitty…” Clinking glasses they knocked it back, the smoky flavour leaving a pleasant burn as it settled in Tommy’s belly. “Ready?”

Reaching for his guitar, Tommy nodded “Mike’s gonna wet his pants when he sees me…”

Crooking her elbow, Raja linked arms with him and they headed down the hallway to the green room. Introducing Tommy to the other members of the band, Tommy was happy to discover he knew most of the songs they’d be playing, even if he hadn’t played them all… With fifteen minutes to go before their slot, Tommy dived straight into a quick play through of the less familiar tunes.

The only one he didn’t know was Raja’s theme tune which would be their encore. Looking at the notes, it seemed simple enough. Ronnie, the drummer; a strapping bloke who somehow managed to make it work in an electric blue dress and curly, chestnut brown wig, grinned. “Wouldn’t worry too much about that one…by the time we get there, the place is in uproar and it’s a huge jam rather than a set piece – just have fun with it…”   

“Thanks, dude…this is all…” Tommy lifted his hands helplessly as he struggled to find any words to do justice to the whole experience.

“Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean! You’ll love it…”

“Time!” the stage manager stuck his head around the doorway.

Waiting in the wings, they could hear the cheers and whistles as Raja worked her strut “Ladies and gentlemen; queens and fuckers…welcome…” she paused, running her hands down her body, a provocative pout on those glistening red lips “…to my pretty, pretty palace…” The applause and yells rose tenfold as she introduced her band “let’s hear it for _Diamond Crowned…”_

Taking their places quickly, they leapt straight into _It’s raining men,_ Raja owning the stage along with three male dancers whose toned, rippling bodies writhed around their queen in turn.

More queens and dancers joined them for _Hot Stuff_ and into _I’m every woman_ , the spotlight returning to highlight Raja alone as she slayed _If I were a boy_ with just Tommy on acoustic guitar and Ronnie on drums. The other queens and dancers lined the back of the stage, swaying in time, their glow sticks casting an ethereal backdrop of light.

The mood returned to feisty and full on, with _Stronger [what doesn’t kill you], I will survive_ and _Edge of Glory,_ moving into the final rousing number, the timeless, Pointer Sisters’ classic _I’m so excited._ Blowing kisses and curtseying, Raja sashayed off the stage to thunderous applause, the insistent chants **_Ra-ja_** and shouts for more, accompanied by the stomping of feet and growing ever louder…

Tommy’s mouth dropped open as Ronnie’s drumming heralded the return of the Lady Raja to the stage, now wearing a flowing red satin dress, split to the thigh to reveal stockings, suspenders and five inch killer heels. A red feather boa wound around her neck and long red gloves finished the stunning apparition. Long black hair was topped off with an elegant crown, diamonds and rubies glittering in the light.

Tommy gazed, entranced.

She was _sensational…_

“Hey, _Tommy_ …” Will, on keys, gave him a friendly kick, an amused grin on his face.

“Huh? Right, sorry…”Tommy jolted back to the here and now, his fingers finding the notes as they swung into _Diamond Crowned Queen_ and the audience cheers lifted the roof. As Ronnie had promised, it was a huge jam and they let it go, finishing to rousing screams and a crescendo of drums and guitar.

The lights went down.

Tommy’s first ever stint in drag was over…

… _and he’d had a fucking blast_ …

Stumbling over his dress in the dark, the reassuring arm around his waist saved him from an embarrassing face plant and he clung on.

Back in the lighted hallway, Raja released him with a smile. “We usually go and mingle with the audience now Vayvee, but if you’ve had enough…”

“I get to keep this on a bit longer?” Tommy surprised himself with his enthusiasm… _what was in that fucking drink earlier…_

“As long as you like, boo…” She pressed a sudden kiss to his cheek “shall we?”

Arm in arm they headed out to the main floor, immediately surrounded by Raja’s fans and friends. Introducing Kitty as a dear friend and guest guitar, they made their way around the room, grabbing a drink from the bar as they passed.

Kitty was finally left with a jubilant Mike and Brodi. After introducing Tommy to Isaac and Sophie, Brodi’s friends, they lost themselves in the party vibe…

Euphoric and way more than tipsy, Tommy waved his friends off at closing time, heading back to the dressing room to change. The room was empty, Raja still at the front door as she wished her patrons goodnight.

Pushing the door almost closed so he’d hear anyone coming, Tommy studied himself in the full length mirror. Even after the hot sweaty atmosphere of the club, performing, socialising and some mad dancing with Sophie…lovely, funny Sophie who adored her husband to bits… _Isaac, the first member of Tommy’s as-yet-unformed new band…_ even after all of that, he still looked passable in his dress…

Clumsy hands removed the pins holding his hat in place and he shook his hair free. That felt good.

Some creative and ungainly wriggling followed until he managed to reach the clasp and zipper in the middle of his back. Tugging it down, he stepped out of the dress and draped it over the end of the overstuffed sofa.

Gazing at his reflection once more, milky white flesh standing in stark contrast to the rich sheen of his black underwear, his horror tattoo sleeve underlining the complex marriage of masculine ink marking and the slender femininity of his frame…

Without any conscious direction, his hands took on a will of their own, stroking over his chest through the lightly padded curves, lingering over his nipples to circle and pinch them between his fingers into raised peaks before moving down his sides, smoothing the fabric warm against his skin, giving himself to sensation.

His eyes fluttered closed as his hands moved lower, stroking the prominent bulge through rapidly dampening silk. A low moan dropped from between softly parted lips as he arched his head back, pressing harder against the heel of his hand…

His hips moved slowly, breathing now tiny gasps as he sought more friction, the feeling just this side of not enough.

Warm arms slid around him and held him close, Tommy’s eyes flying open in shock to find Raja behind him, her brown eyes sparkling with fondness. “I knew you were special, Vayvee…” she squeezed him tightly “I knew you _got it…that connection with sensation and your soul…_ ”

Tommy’s mouth opened and closed like the proverbial goldfish and he froze, desire retreating rapidly to be replaced with mounting panic…

_He was semi naked…_

_In a stranger’s room…_

_Alone…_

It was a rapid sobering thought.

_Fuckfuckfuck…_

Releasing him, Raja moved to sit down at her dressing table, removing her crown and wig as she went. The crown was placed carefully into a velvet lined box and the wig joined an impressive collection in another closet. Reaching the chair, Raja… _Sutan?_ dropped into it and reached for the packet of wipes as she began removing her make up.

The fear coursing through Tommy’s veins alongside the copious amounts of forty percent proof, receded and he grinned “you were right about the fucking silk…”

Dragging a box up to the dressing table to sit on, Tommy took a wipe and started on his eyes. Neither spoke as they removed all traces of Raja and Kitty, a companionable silence falling inside the room as laughter and banter from the rooms either side filtered through the quiet.

His face now make up free, Tommy grabbed his clothes, heading for the corner behind the clothes rail. “I’ll just…” he tugged lightly at the cami top.

“No need…they’re yours now…fo _r whatever_ you want to do with them!” Sutan winked as heat flooded Tommy’s cheeks. “Now do me a favour, Vayvee, and unzip me please…”

As the red satin was hung carefully on a hanger, and replaced in the huge closet, Tommy’s eyes were drawn to Sutan’s slim frame, encased in the same black silk, although Sutan’s cami top had far more distinctive padding to create those wonderful curves Raja wore so well.

Glancing down at his own bare legs and boots, Tommy burst into sudden giggles “What the fuck do we look like..?” he waved vaguely at their footwear as Sutan chuckled.

“Put your clothes on and pour the drinks…I want to know all about my new queen…”

Attired and dressing room tidied, they took their drinks upstairs to Sutan’s apartment, flopping onto sofas to continue their conversation as the new day grew older.

When Tommy finally succumbed to sleep, Sutan draped a blanket over him and took himself off to bed.

Tommy’s dreams were full of glamorous gowns and pretty shoes…

A smile curving his lips he cuddled closer under the blanket…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamond Crowned Queen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQFwSMOJMmc


	4. Chapter 4

Scrolling through his emails, Adam muttered irritably at the sheer volume of crap he’d accumulated over the past two days – from health insurance adverts, charity pleas and on-line dating – find your perfect match… _huh, chance’d be a fucking fine thing…_ to offers of Viagra and enlargement surgery…

So, he needed to reset his spam filters, but at least he could say confidently that he most definitely didn’t need Viagra – _plenty_ of stamina, if you please – _aaand_ …so, it wasn’t often he blew his own trumpet, but hell; enlargement surgery hahaha, if there was one thing he _did_ know: nature had been more than generous…

Sadly, all recent action for that particular bodily part had been self-service…

_Sometimes being single fucking sucked…_

A moment of temporary insanity took over and he clicked on one of the links.

**_Are you lonely?_ **

**_Looking for love?_**    

_Find it here, with Perfect Match…_

Curiosity piqued now he was there, Adam clicked on the _men seeking men_ tab. Hundreds of tiny boxes with question-marked silhouettes filled his screen. Hovering over the nearest, he took a deep breath and clicked.

Nothing happened.

He clicked again.

_You must login or create account to view a profile…_

“Screw that idea…” He closed the page hurriedly, noting absently his word choices all revolved around sex.

He was horny as fuck…

Still…

His hand drifted down to cup the front of his jeans and squeeze softly.

The effect was instantaneous and set a buzzing under his skin…the kind of need that couldn’t be satisfied with his own hand. He needed to get laid…

Abandoning his laptop, Adam dug his phone out of his pocket. His finger hesitated over the call button.  Who to ring? Brad was always up for a night on the prowl…but he’d bothered Brad a fair bit of late and he really didn’t want to put a strain on their friendship. Brad deserved a night off _Adam-sitting_ duties.

Markus? Terrance? Johnny? All would happily keep him company until he hooked up. Then it came to him… _Sutan…_ Raja would kick his sorry arse into gear - and then point out a few likely willing prospects if he still felt the need…

A quick message later and he was set for the day. Humming and riffing his latest song request – _Gloria,_ required for a patron’s birthday tomorrow evening - as he showered, he even managed to resist any unnecessary handling…

Dried and dressed, he grabbed his leather jacket and car keys and headed down the stairs. A short stop off en route, at Sutan’s favourite diner, to pick up breakfast supplies and he was tapping on the door to the club a few minutes later.

After crushing the air from Adam’s lungs in a mammoth hug, Sutan pressed a kiss to his cheek and steered him into the bar. Sliding into a booth, they shared fresh fruit cups, cinnamon brioche and bacon, washed down with giant cups of coffee, as they caught up on recent events.

“I needed that…” Adam leant back and wiped his mouth contentedly “although I really shouldn’t… _look at this belly…_ ” He frowned, momentarily distracted “I’m getting fat!”

“You’re fucking gorgeous, boo and we love you just as you are…”

The frown morphed into resigned melancholy “Sauli didn’t…” Adam choked back the sudden sob that threatened to expose the still raw hurt “…not enough, anyway…”

“Sauli did exactly what you would’ve done in his place if someone had offered you a recording contract…” Sutan’s tone softened “He loved you very much and it broke his heart…”

“ _He_ left _me_ not the other way around” Adam knew he sounded like a petulant brat but…

“You know it wasn’t planned…he wanted to come home to you, but he couldn’t let this opportunity pass him by – this was once-in-a-lifetime stuff and you know it, boo…” Despite the sharpness to his tone, Sutan threaded their fingers together and squeezed gently “Who knows what might happen in the future. For now, you just have to go with life as it happens, just as he is…”

“When did you get to be so fucking smart?” Adam sighed theatrically and slumped back against the seat. Brow furrowing, he replayed Sutan’s words as the other man watched him with a patient smile on his face, waiting for Adam to work it out.

Realisation dawned eventually “You’re in contact with Sauli? You’ve spoken to him? You’re…oh! But…” Adam’s questions were effectively cut off as Sutan silenced him with a finger pressed to Adam’s lips.

“Yes and yes; we keep in touch. He called the day he got the contract offer…”

“Why didn’t he call _me?_ I was his _fucking boyfriend…surely that should’ve counted for something…”_ petulant brat was back, with a side serving of bitterness.

Sutan let him rant, tugging Adam in close before continuing “He was torn. It was his dream opportunity; everything he could have ever wished for…apart from the country he’d have to live in. He wanted to see if he could still make it work long distance between you. He asked them for time to sort things out. Kone declined; said he had to choose...

Talking to you just once or twice a week broke him, especially as he was defying their explicit no-contact blackout during boot camp.

After the first six weeks he knew this was what he wanted to do and as soon as the communication curfew was lifted, he called me and we spoke for several hours. He decided it was better to let you go…” Sutan tightened his hold as Adam froze “not because he didn’t love you, but because _he did love you…_ He wanted you to have the chance to find somebody else who would be free to love you back… Living so far apart would rip you both to shreds, one piece at a time and he said you were worth so much more than that. You deserve to be happy, to be loved _completely_ …”

Shifting on the seat, Sutan brushed the silent tears now rolling down Adam’s face aside with his thumbs. “He loved you too much to tie you to a part-time lover…  This way…maybe, one day in the future _if_ … well, I don’t need to spell it out for you there.” Folding a trembling Adam back into his arms, Sutan rocked them both, rubbing Adam’s back with soothing circles.

His eyes closed, Adam twisted his hands into the silky fabric of Sutan’s top and sobbed his broken heart out.

Long minutes later he clung on, all cried out, eyes red and puffy, and gasping for breath.

“Feeling better, honey?”

“Yeah, thanks. Just don’t tell anyone I’m such a sap”

Sutan pulled back to look at him. Wiping Adam’s face with the hem of his top, Sutan wrapped Adam into another hug, holding him briefly before releasing him with a reassuring smile. “Your secret’s safe with me…now, go wash your face and then we’ve got work to do to get this place ready for tonight…

Fifteen minutes later both were busy with the assorted tasks required to set the Palace up for _open Stage Queen_ night: voting cards, entry cards, available song choices and entry rules stacked on each table. This was way more than karaoke, with all audience-judged winners invited back at the end of the season for a sing-off and interview, competing to bag a highly prized job as one of Raja’s resident queens.

When it came to choosing her queens, Raja was known to be demanding, holding the highest standards and courting fierce loyalty from those around her.

In short; Raja was the best in the business…   

…and only the _absolute_ best got to join.

Giving the mic stand a final polish, Adam tossed the cloth back over the bar, giving Ryan a conspiratory wink as Sutan inspected the preparations “watch out, boss lady cometh…”

Ryan giggled prettily and pouted, flouncing away as Sutan shot him a stern look. “That boy’s such a flirt!”

“He’s harmless…and it’s kinda nice to get the attention…”

Sutan winced “Oh honey, you so need to get laid!” Planting his hands on Adam’s hips, he steered him towards the dressing rooms “I need to show you Raja’s new pretties and then we can talk about finding you some action…”

Adam laughed as he stumbled through the door and face planted into the rail of dresses just inside the room. Untangling himself from a silky leopard-skin ensemble he held it up. “This is a new one?”

“It is, but…”

“Sassy little number…” Adam draped it over his thigh, stroking the fabric.

“Raja lent it to a new queen…her temporary guitarist who goes by the name of Kitty.

“You got a new guitarist? What happened to Bella?”

“His dad died so he’s back in Chicago sorting the family stuff out. He’ll be back, but in the meantime, my band has a new addition and she’s pretty hot on her guitar…”

“A pretty Kitty then!”

“She is…and just your type… You might want to come along next Saturday and take a look – I’ll introduce you…”

“Can’t do Saturdays as it’s the busiest night for the songs and anyway…” Adam sighed heavily “I need to steer clear of my type for now. Thought I’d try dark and brooding for a change…”

Holding up the red satin gown for Adam’s approval, Sutan chuckled “Then I know just the boy…”

They explored the new frocks and accessories in Raja’s closet, Adam drooling over the diamanté encrusted silver boots much to Sutan’s amusement. With the fashion show complete, Sutan grabbed his jacket, tossing Adam’s at him with a grin “You know, one way to get over a broken heart is with new ink…”

“I’m not having some sappy lovesick puppy…”

“I think _Troye_ might have a few suggestions for you…” Sutan’s gentle nudge with his elbow accompanied the raised eyebrow and Adam belatedly caught on.

“I think asking for advice might be the way to go here…” he bit his lip thoughtfully “did you say you knew someone?”

“I know just the place…” Laughing, Sutan opened the door and they headed out into the bright sunlight.

Arm in arm they sauntered down the road.

With a date set for that night at the _Oriental Tree_ next door to Raja’s Palace, for discussions about Adam’s new tattoo over dinner, and anything else that might possibly come up, they left Troye’s _Studio: Ink_ and returned to the club, spending the afternoon trying out Raja’s latest make-up and nail varnish.

Adam blinked rapidly as Sutan finished applying mascara and surveyed his reflection. The smoky greys blended with midnight blue shadow and deep blue sparkle liner gave his eyes an iridescent luminosity and accentuated the depth of colour. With the ultra-lash mascara, his eyes looked huge and dazzling…

“He’ll be putty in your hand _dahling…_ see the Lady Raja is always right…”

Tilting his head, Adam stared closer, his nose almost touching the glass. “I love the new eye liner…those little sparkles really do add a touch of magic…”

“Mac _midnight sky._ Same range as the _starry night_ one I gave you a while back…”

“I had some guy ask me about that a few months ago. He was cute. I got his number…”

“And?” Sutan leant in.

“And nothing! I didn’t even ask him his name and then I threw the bit of paper out…”

“You didn’t even wonder a little?”

“I was still with Sauli then…well, _technically…”_ sudden melancholy dimmed the blue and the tell-tale glimmer of tears welled. Adam blinked them away fiercely, forcing a grin “besides, Troye’s going to show me a good time tonight, so I don’t need Sauli look-alikes, cute or otherwise…”

Sensing another potential meltdown, Sutan changed the subject “so how’s the singing waiter bit going? Do I need to come and eat there?”

Adam shuddered “no way; food’s mediocre and over-priced…but the entertainment’s good and they pay well. If someone wants a song for their table they can choose from the on-call list – we each have about a dozen different songs we call our own – or they can request in advance and we have a rota for these songs which pay a premium. It’s my turn tomorrow and I’m doing _Gloria_ for someone’s birthday…I’m assuming it’s her name but won’t know until tomorrow. I sing to her and give her a red rose…” He grinned “yeah, suits my sappy little heart _and_ the tips are usually really good too…”

Glancing at the clock, Sutan chuckled. “Seeing as we’re all prettied up, you fancy a session? We haven’t done one in ages…”

Adam’s smile lit the room as he zipped Raja into her midnight blue gown and the coveted diamanté boots and they headed back out to the stage. Flicking all the lights and sound machine on, they scrolled through their saved playlist, nodding in agreement at each song they programmed in. With six loaded, Adam hit _play_ and they were off, launching into Elton John and Kiki Dee’s timeless duet _Don’t go breaking my heart…_

Adam’s grin expanded as they rolled into _I believe in a thing called love,_ then on to _Rockstar_ and _Stop in the name of love._ Their final duet, _Barracuda,_ had them rocking it back to back as they lost themselves to the music.. _._ Grinning breathlessly, Raja planted a warm kiss on Adam’s lips and hip swished to the side of the stage as Adam took it solo, for a run through of _Gloria…_

The room echoed to the soaring notes as Adam slayed it, pure and full-on rock – the boy had so much fucking talent it was a crime to waste him on a college bar coffee shop by day and novelty restaurant by night…it was time to do something…

After turning everything off and leaving it ready for the evening, there was time to share a quick pot of tea – a favourite late afternoon practice for the Lady Raja since her time across the pond in England – before Adam went home to change for his date with Troye.

Troye was already outside the restaurant, casually checking out the menu, when Adam arrived. “Hey…”

“Hey, yourself…wow!” Troye whistled “you look hot as fuck…” his gaze roamed appreciatively up and down Adam’s body, undressing him with lust-filled eyes. “Can’t wait to see you naked…”

Adam laughed self-consciously and hugged the blue leather closer around him, covering the silk-blend shirt and nothing-to-the-imagination-tight-across-his-arse blue denim “Let’s eat first…I’m hungry!”

Catching Adam off-guard, Troye darted forward to bite on Adam’s earlobe, sucking it into his mouth to soothe the sting “me too…and you taste fucking delicious…” Freeing the captive earlobe, Troye licked a strip down the side of Adam’s neck, pulling off to land a bruising kiss on his lips.

Adam opened automatically as Troye’s tongue sought entry to his mouth and explored vigorously. It wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest; but it wasn’t familiar… _it wasn’t Sauli…_

Forcing that unwelcome thought aside, Adam reciprocated, their tongues duelling pleasurably, and both were panting when they surfaced after an energetic few minutes.

Pressing closer, Troye’s hands slid under Adam’s jacket, fingers splayed wide to run down his back before coming to rest on his backside. Squeezing firmly, he met Adam’s gaze “I’m going to enjoy being inside this later…”

The throaty growl against his skin sent blood supplies scurrying south, even as Adam shook his head “I’m a top…” he faltered at the sudden aggressive narrowing look in the other man’s eyes “…I don’t… _not done…”_

“We’ll see how it goes…” Releasing him suddenly, Troye smiled widely.

It reminded Adam of a wolf and he stepped back, startled.

Troye laughed “Let’s eat…” his tongue licked around the contours of his lips in a slow, deliberate display of dominance.

Adam’s traitorous body responded eagerly as he followed Troye into the restaurant.

Over dinner they discussed ink designs, Troye proving himself to be both knowledgeable and experienced on the subject as he flicked through some pictures of the work he’d done on his phone. Adam was definitely interested in being on the receiving end of _this_ aspect of Troye’s expertise and they threw around a few initial ideas for a design based on Aquarius, being Adam’s zodiac sign.

The conversation moved on, covering music, fashion and attitudes towards life…

Adam liked most music…sang most music…

Troye liked dance, rap and EDM…anything else was shit…

Adam loved fashion and dressing up…

Troye’s opinions on fashion were unprintable…

Adam believed in the power of dreams and ambition, held a universal love of people and valuing those around him…friends and family were to be treasured and appreciated…

Troye liked money; preferably lots of it, gained with as little effort as possible. People were a useful commodity and if they helped towards his game-plan, then they were indeed welcomed…until their usefulness expired. “It’s a tough world out there, baby, we have to be ruthless…”

Adam grimaced as Troye checked a message on his phone. Compatability-wise…they were screwed… _And still his brain was in full sex mode…_

Despite Troye’s assertion earlier that he liked to take whatever was given, including dates, they agreed to split the bill and headed back outside after dropping a tip on the white linen tablecloth.

“Shall we get a drink at Raja’s?” Adam glanced at his companion, indicating the long queue at the door “we can walk straight in…”

“We can drink after…” Troye’s hand rubbed Adam’s thigh “I’m still hungry…” his hand moved to cup the bulging denim and press firmly, the friction sending delicious tendrils of want surging through Adam’s bloodstream.

Heat rushed Adam’s cheeks at the immediate response from his body, biting back a needy whimper when the hand moved to grab his arm and hurry him forward. “Where’re we going?”

“My place…apartment at the back of the shop…”

As soon as they were through the door, Troye was tearing at Adam’s clothes, simultaneously plundering his mouth in a fierce and filthy kiss. The effect was to reduce Adam’s brain to a mass of molten desire and he responded in kind, kissing back hard, as his hands groped at Troye’s belt buckle.

They staggered along the hallway, mouths locked together, a trail of discarded garments in their wake as they crashed onto Troye’s bed, now clad only in their underwear. Hands grabbed at waistbands and the final barriers flew across the room.

An energetic tussle for superiority ended with Adam on his back, panting hard as Troye sat triumphant across his hips. The slow grind of flesh on flesh had Adam arching up, desperate for more, low moans and muttered curses alternating from between kiss swollen lips…

“How we gonna play this?” Troye leant down to suck a purple bruise at the base of Adam’s throat “You blow me and then I blow you? Seeing as how we both want to top…”

Adam’s agreement morphed into a strangled whine as Troye gave a final deep roll of his hips and slid off, reaching down under his bed to bring out a large shallow fruit bowl brim-full of different condoms. “Take your pick, big boy…”

Both suitably sheathed in the latex of their choice, Troye sat on the edge of the bed, legs apart, as Adam dropped to his knees. As he went to work with his mouth, the artificial taste of the condom on his tongue, Adam’s head was filled with the memory of a totally bare Sauli: leant back on his arms, head arched back as Adam swallowed him whole. Attempting, without success, to pummel the memory back into its box, Adam gave his all to his bed partner, re-joining the here and now as Troye yanked hard on Adam’s hair, groaning loudly as he filled the condom.

Adam kept sucking until Troye’s body stopped shaking, pulling off and dropping the latex into the trash. The hands still tangled in Adam’s hair tugged him off his knees and onto the bed. As Troye went down on him, Adam gave himself to sensation, fingers twisting in the sheets until he climaxed with a shuddering cry.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Troye groped in the drawer by the bed and dropped a box of wipes on Adam’s chest. “Help yourself…” A further rummage in the drawer resulted in a box of cigarettes and a box of matches.

A scratch of a match later and he was leaning back against the headboard next to Adam. “That wasn’t bad at all…” He grinned, blowing smoke towards the ceiling. “Be happy to do it again sometime…” Leaning across, he pressed a smoky kiss to Adam’s lips “…we were good together, and I’d still like the chance to ride that cheeky arse…I’d make you feel good…” Taking a final drag from his cigarette, Troye crushed the stub out in the ashtray and yawned. “Let me know about the tat…”

Grunting as he settled and closing his eyes, Adam was summarily dismissed.

Sliding off the bed and gathering his clothes from far and wide, Adam sighed wistfully, remembering how Sauli used to cuddle into him, their bodies hot and sweaty from passionate lovemaking until they fell asleep in each other’s arms…

The yearning for what was lost gnawed at him like a physical ache as he covered his nakedness.

Five minutes later he was out of the door heading home, mulling over his reaction to tonight’s experience.

Somewhere between hell-raising sex God and wannabe rock star he’d turned into a hopeless romantic…

Meaningless sex was out for the moment…

…so it looked like he was back to his right hand…

_Fuck…_


	5. Chapter 5

The exceptional merits of silk against bare flesh was the topic under intense discussion as they rolled into work, multiple winks and creative gesturing filling in where words failed to exalt with sufficient emphasis. Tommy snickered as Mike turned an energetic right hand demonstration into a very obvious false yawn and stretch as they came face to face with their detested supervisor.    

“Mr Ratliff…your presence is required upstairs _immediately…_ ” Reiner’s barely contained glee at the almost certain trouble that would be waiting for Tommy, giving his weasel face an almost human glow.

Tommy merely nodded and headed towards his cubicle to land his bag and log in. Reiner watched him “I doubt you’ll be here long enough to register on the system…” his eyes gleamed with every hatred-coated word.

Straightening his tie, Tommy bumped knuckles with Mike “Integrity and realness trumps bigotry every time, right, T-bone…” Mike lowered his voice to breathe against Tommy’s ear “and there’s always Kitty to fall back on…”

The two friends snorted with laughter, the sound muffled behind their hands as each coughed loudly.

“Enjoy your _fag_ jokes while you can…” Reiner spun on his heel and stalked ahead “ _now_ Mr Ratliff…”

“Good luck, dude…”

Tommy smiled grimly and headed after Reiner’s retreating back.

Both were silent in the elevator, Tommy careful to stand well away from the supervisor he despised, keeping his phone on record sound in his pocket… _the stuff of spy movies maybe, but with a sneaky fucker like Reiner…_

The big boss was exactly as Tommy remembered from his interview, even down to the same tie and horn-rimmed spectacles. He sat behind his huge desk, fingers steepled together as his PA ushered them into the inner sanctum.

Despite the knowledge he’d done absolutely nothing wrong, Tommy couldn’t help the tremor of trepidation… _this job might suck, but it paid okay and left him free to pursue his music in the evenings…Hell would freeze over before he let a tiny minded fucking bigot like Reiner shove him out…_

Squaring his shoulders, Tommy met the searching gaze and prepared to fight his corner…

“Sit…”

It wasn’t a request and Tommy was pleased to see Reiner as intimidated as himself, moving swiftly to occupy one of the two chairs set out in front of the high quality, polished oak barrier between the workers and the all-powerful.

Silence hung heavy in the air as Mr Manson looked from one to the other.

“There have been some serious allegations of unprofessional behaviour and fraudulent manipulation of company sales records…”

Reiner smirked openly as Manson addressed Tommy.

The smirk faded as the man continued “You have the proof you disclosed?”

Nodding, Tommy pulled his phone out and tapped his unlock code, scrolling through to find the files he needed.

All colour drained from Reiner’s face as Tommy pressed play, hate-filled threats and taunted poisonous remarks filling the room. After several minutes of pure spite and homophobic ranting, Reiner visibly shrank in his chair as his voice was heard threatening to erase Tommy’s daily sales figures to get his disgusting poncy arse an interview upstairs…

“I have to thank you, Reiner, for that particular opportunity to converse with Mr Ratliff… You have fifteen minutes to clear your desk and leave the premises. Mr Ratliff will accompany you to the door and I should warn you; any attempt to engage in further derogatory comments will result in a tribunal for gross misconduct. I trust this is crystal clear?”

Reiner nodded, face devoid of emotion.

Mr Manson allowed himself a brief smile “Congratulations on your promotion, Mr Ratliff…”

They were dismissed with an elegant flick of the wrist.

Twenty minutes later, newly promoted supervisor Ratliff held a brief staff meeting, the applause bringing a huge grin to his face. After increasing the coffee breaks to fifteen minutes and promising to kick their sorry arses if they missed target, Tommy rolled his eyes at the chorus of _for he’s a jolly good fellow_ and sent them back to work.

Over coffee, Tommy shared the surprising details of the meeting, apologising for keeping Mike in the dark over his mission “If it went tits up, I didn’t want to take you down with me…”

Mike hauled him for a sudden hug “Love you, fucker…”

Tommy’s arms, tightening fit to crack his ribs, said all that needed to be said and they pulled apart to clunk their mugs together.

Walking the floor behind the long row of phone cubicles, Tommy allowed himself a moment of reflection…

All in all, it’d been a fucking good day – and he still had a date to look forward to…so it was a blind date, but if Delmi’s sister’s roomie was as into rock as Delmi said, they’d have a lot in common and the way his day was going… _had to be a good omen, right?_

Glancing in the mirror at his finished look, Tommy nodded minutely. Black glitter eyeliner and smoky grey shadow made his eyes look huge in his pale elfin face, a light brush of pink on his cheeks emphasised the fine bone structure he’d inherited from the Ratliff ancestral line and a light slick of tinted gloss gave his lips an irresistible kissable quality… _well hopefully irresistible…_

Designer ripped black jeans, wedge-heeled black boots and black Hendrix tee topped off with his black leather jacket, his black painted nails underlining the _rocker_ In Rock… Hopefully, Alice would approve…

“Looking good, T-bone…” Mike grinned as Tommy swung a pirouette in true ballerina style, almost sending the photo frames clattering to the floor as he clipped them with his heel. “I could fancy you myself…if I wasn’t straight!”

“What if she thinks it’s too much? I mean… _what if…”_

“If she doesn’t swoon at your feet, she needs her eyes testing. You’re fucking gorgeous!” Mike grabbed Tommy’s shoulders and steered him towards the door, pausing to collect Tommy’s keys and the mini bouquet of black roses and Black Russian leaves. “Now go and have fun and you can tell me all the details in the morning…unless you’re just going to introduce her...”

“Hahaha, who knows…” Spirits high, Tommy headed down to his car.

Alice’s house was set back off the main street in an upmarket neighbourhood. No way a dental hygienist made enough to own something like this. Checking the address on his phone, Tommy slid out of the car and headed up the path, remembering to grab his floral offering from the passenger footwell.

The door opened, surprise registering on both faces as they looked at each other.

Tommy’s initial shock subsided rapidly as he realised this was Alice’s mother, rather than his date, and whilst he didn’t usually do the whole _meet the parent_ thing on a first date, it did explain the easy way in which Alice’s home address had been handed over…

“Come in…”

Tommy followed her into the main living room, standing awkwardly just inside the doorway. His grip tightened on the flowers as green eyes studied his appearance appraisingly.

“So, Thomas…you’re Alice’s blind date?”

“Tommy Joe, please, Mrs…er…” colour flooded his cheeks as he realised he didn’t actually know Alice’s last name.

Fortunately she just smiled and waved him to a chair “Call me Jean, please, Tommy Joe…” She waited until he’d perched on the edge of a giant blue leather easy chair which was big enough to house a family of four and still have room for more “Tell me something about yourself, young man…”

From unusual beginnings, this had all the hallmarks of the dates he’d been on in his teens, those adolescent anxieties flooding back to render him tongue tied. Shifting uncomfortably, the leather produced some interesting audio effects “that wasn’t me, I didn’t fart!” the words were out of his mouth before he could vet them and for a fleeting moment he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

Jean’s laughter broke the trance-like state he’d panicked himself into and suddenly he relaxed, finding he could look her in the eyes and was talking about his newly acquired promotion – sans the circumstances of its occurrence - with eloquence and enthusiasm as Alice appeared.

“Mom!” she sighed heavily “do you have to interrogate everyone I go out with?” She turned to Tommy “sorry…”

Tommy grinned “we’re fine, and you have the leather suite to thank for the conversation!”

Jean laughed, holding out her hand “nice to meet you Tommy Joe, I hope we get to meet again. Have a good time kids…”

Remembering his flowers, Tommy handed them over, eyeing Alice’s 1950s style dress and knitted cardigan with an element of surprise; side by side they looked like Sandy and Danny…before Sandy got the raunchy makeover… For someone who was supposedly into heavy rock…it was a puzzle to investigate over dinner. Hastening to take her jacket and hold it out for her to slip into, Tommy winked as she smiled her thanks.

He was looking forward to tonight.

Having learned via Delmi that Alice liked oriental food, Tommy had booked them a table at the _Oriental Tree_ next to Raja’s Palace, and although he’d never been there, the online reviews were favourable…

He was lucky enough to find a parking spot in the lot not far from the restaurant and they strolled through the crowds, conversation flowing easily on safe subjects including Delmi, favourite Chinese dishes and the age-old favourite…the weather.

Pausing outside the restaurant to check out the menu, Tommy grinned at the two blokes going at it with passion, the heat in their kiss suggesting a room was way more appropriate than a dinner table. Noting absently, that the one with his back to Tommy had a rather nice arse in skin tight denim, below a stylish blue leather jacket, Tommy chucked to himself as he held the door open for Alice and they were shown to a secluded table in a quiet alcove.

Over drinks they decided to go for the mini platters meal for two which gave them a taste of most of the menu. Order placed, the conversation ventured into more personal territory.

After complimenting Alice’s outfit…sincerely because she did look lovely; the dress bringing out the startling green of her eyes and setting off the tumbling deep red waves of glossy hair that hung loose down to her shoulders. Her make-up was minimal and delightfully natural – in all honesty, Tommy was wearing more make-up than she was…

“I’ve never been out with a man who wears make-up and nail varnish before…” Alice giggled prettily “I can’t wait to hear what mom’s got to say later…”

“Never? Delmi said you were really into rock so I thought…”

“Rocks…”

“ _Rocks?_ ”

“Moon rocks specifically, space exploration…I write a blog on the Hubble telescope and I’ve got a lecture to give in New York next week, on the comet crisis…” her eyes gleamed with supressed excitement “Dr Brian May” her voice dropping to an awed whisper “one of the leading UK astrophysicists is going to be there, and I’m hoping I’ll get to meet him…”

 _“Rocks...!”_ Tommy couldn’t help the stunned repetition, despite the fact it made him sound like a Neolithic man child, resulting in a look of disappointment on Alice’s pretty face.

“You don’t know rocks? Sara said you go to rock shows all over…I thought I’d finally found…” sighing wistfully she broke off as their server reappeared with a huge tray and began unloading them efficiently. After covering the table completely with tiny bowls of tempting aromatic dishes, she gave them a beaming smile and retreated.

“Wow! These look amazing…didn’t realise I was so hungry…”

They filled their plates with tasters of the different dishes, resuming their conversation as they ate.

“I’m sorry…” Tommy ventured to rest his hand on Alice’s “I’m willing to learn…”

The sudden gleam of tears in her eyes had him searching desperately for something else to say, a grin lighting his face as he found the perfect thing. Dropping his chopsticks to the table, he picked up his glass “A toast…”

Alice copied, confusion replacing her previous expression “A toast?”

“To Dr Brian May…not only a leading astrophysicist, but the greatest rock guitarist in the world…” he clinked their glasses together “see, we _do_ have something in common…”

Alice’s delighted laughter heralded the start of lively conversation, covering aspects of science and rock music, both learning a little of the other’s interests. It was an enjoyable evening and Tommy was surprised to see it was past midnight by the time they’d finished their coffee and he’d paid the bill.   

Walking back to the car it felt natural to reach for her hand and they strolled in companionable silence. Starting the engine, Tommy fed the Queen classic album _A night at the Opera_ into the CD and enthused loudly on the drive home.

Tommy insisted on escorting Alice to her door, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek as he thanked her for an enjoyable evening, having already swapped numbers and agreed to message until after Alice’s trip to New York.

Heading for home, he reflected on his evening…

It wasn’t fireworks and instant sexual attraction, but Alice was sweet and interesting and…yeah, there were definitely possibilities…

Humming contentedly, Tommy let himself into the apartment. A visit to the kitchen later, he dropped onto the sofa and cracked open a beer as he pressed play on the remote. The M*A*S*H theme tune widened his grin and he lost himself in the adventures of Hawkeye and Hot Lips until his eyes closed and he slept, mouth open and head lolling back against the cushions.

Work was almost pleasurable for the rest of the week, the atmosphere buoyant and full of renewed enthusiasm for their goal. On Friday morning, Tommy stopped off at the grocery store en route and he and Mike filled a trolley with every variety of doughnut known to man, for staff coffee breaks “we need to celebrate success more often so once a month we’re going to have Ratliff’s Rewards…”

“You’re such a loveable dork!” Mike shoved Tommy playfully and took off down the aisle at speed, giggling when Tommy gave chase.

Panting, they arrived at the checkout, earning themselves fond smiles as they played up, Mike resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder and calling him _sweet cheeks_ with excessive eyelash fluttering. Winding his arm around Tommy’s waist as they left the store with their bags, both snickered as someone commented what a lovely couple they were.

“Tommy Joe?” Tommy spun around as his name was called, heat flooding his cheeks as he met Jean’s gaze, her eyebrows raising as she took in their closeness.

Moving away from Mike’s embrace, Tommy hastened to make introductions “Jean, this is Mike, my roomie and best mate. Mike, this is Alice’s mum…”

Nodding, Mike grinned a hello and took the bags from Tommy’s hand. “See you at the car T-Bone…”

“We work together…” Tommy ventured as Jean watched Mike stride away.

“You’re certainly the most unconventional man Alice has ever dated…make up, nail varnish and…” she paused significantly “ _very close_ male friendships…”

“I love Mike to death – he’s always been there for me. When Alice gets back we’re going out so she can meet him and Brodie…”

Tommy let out a silent breath of relief as Jean smiled.

“She said she’d spoken to you when I dropped her off at the airport…it was sweet of you to call her…”

Mike’s energetic sounding of the horn curtailed any further conversation. “Sorry, I have to get to work…” Raising his hand in farewell, Tommy beat it hastily to his car.

“Thanks for the save, dude…” Bumping knuckles, they resumed their journey to work and the day rolled onwards.

Targets exceeded by his team, Tommy grinned contentedly as he filed the final paperwork and logged off his computer, before ambling back down to Mike’s cubicle to find his best friend shutting down his own workstation.

They were officially free until Monday morning…

With Mike and Brodie out to a film and then dinner at the _Oriental Tree,_ on Tommy’s recommendation, he had the apartment to himself. Pizza ordered, beer bottle open on the low table – with the rest of a six pack chilling in the fridge – he flicked through the channels in search of inspiration, a few seconds on each before jumping to the next one with a sigh; so many channels and fuck all on…

A familiar face caught his eye on one programme and his finger hovered over the channel change button. He stared hard…was it? He leant towards to the screen… _it was_ …

The camera panned in closer and he dropped the remote with a clatter on to the table.

It was Sutan… _Raja…_

Retrieving the remote, information was quickly gathered by the simple press of a button… _Ru Paul’s Drag Race, season three…_

The pause button was exercised as he paid the delivery bloke, dropping back onto the sofa to eat his pizza, washing it down with mouthfuls of cold beer.

The whole programme was enlightening in terms of walking in heels, the reasons for the right undergarments and how to accessorise… Tommy almost wished he’d taken notes.

Impulsively, he grabbed his phone and sent a swift message.

The reply was almost instantaneous, a grin cracking Tommy’s face as he gathered up the trash and cleared the table, before heading for the shower with a spring in his step…

The hesitation was minute as he reached into his underwear drawer, sliding his legs into the silk and smoothing down the top. The sensual fabric was covered with black denim and a favourite Metallica tee, battered leather jacket and a pair of rarely worn, impulse-buy black boots with three inch wedge heels.

Heading to the car Tommy concentrated on walking according to the instructions on the show.

He felt fucking invincible…

Tonight was going to be so much fun…


	6. Chapter 6

“Spill it, boo…I can hear you thinking from here…” Sutan raised an elegant eyebrow as Adam sighed heavily and slumped a little lower in his easy chair.

“Nothing…

…well _nothing_ you haven’t already heard a hundred times” he added hastily as the eyebrow arched ever higher. It wasn’t wise to try and pull the wool over Sutan’s all-knowing eyes. He may be loyal, laid back, gentle-mannered Sutan, but the Lady Raja was only ever one frock or stiletto-heeled boot away…

Despite himself, Adam grinned at the images in his head; with Raja emerging _Superman_ style from Sutan’s _Clark Kent._

Pausing as he poured two mugs of coffee, Sutan watched Adam’s freckles turn pink under the searching gaze.

“Do I want to know?” He finished adding coffee to the second mug and carried them over to the VIP lounge area, handing one over to Adam.

“I just saw you as _Superman…”_

Sutan shuddered _“Darhling…_ you of all people should know, Raja would _never ever_ wear her panties over the top of her clothes!”

Laughter rang out as they settled down.

“Now, boo, nice attempt to change the subject…” Sutan reached across to stroke a finger softly down the side of Adam’s face “what’s on your mind…”

“Troye…”

“Was he that good?” Sutan grinned.

A tiny smile tugged briefly at the corners of Adam’s mouth “he certainly knew what he was doing with his mouth…we’re both tops so…” he shrugged.

“It happens…”

“It _was_ good…it was my reaction after…I just…I wanted…oh I don’t know what the fuck I wanted…” Adam’s shoulders sagged and he jabbed moodily at the arm of the chair.

“You wanted…” Sutan prompted gently.

“I wanted to cuddle in and fall asleep together…not necessarily with _Troye_ , because it wasn’t…” Adam faltered, frustrated at not having the words to express what he wanted to say. “…after all the hook ups we’ve had over the years…just for fun…for the pleasure that comes from no-strings…and it _was_ good…but…” he grimaced “I don’t fucking know anything anymore…I’ve turned into a right fucking sap…”

“Oh honey, come here” Sutan opened his arms as Adam crawled into his lap, tucking his head under his friend’s chin. “It’s going to take time, and Sauli will always be in your heart, but a gorgeous boy like you deserves to be out there…” He folded his arms tighter around Adam’s body “and these arms will always be yours to cuddle in, boo.”

Adam sighed happily and cuddled closer “Love you, baby, both of you.”

“We know…”

Companionable silence reigned for long minutes, Sutan’s phone breaking the quiet as it filled the air with the energetic strains of _Gloria._

Nudging Adam off his lap, Sutan dug it out of his pocket, dealing rapidly with a delivery query for the upcoming fashion show that evening.

“That was me?” Adam grinned as Sutan nodded, replaying his ringtone.

“Beautiful pipes, too good to waste just on a singing waiter gig. Did she like it?”

“Dude, she cried her eyes out – happy tears she said. Her husband proposed to that song thirty years ago on her birthday and then he presented her with first class cruise tickets so there was even more crying! He was well happy, though, tipped me two hundred bucks!”

“Nice bonus! Is that why you’re bunking work today?”

Adam stuck his tongue out and swiped a friendly slap at Sutan’s backside as he pushed off the sofa “Pulled a double shift yesterday covering for Ben so he could take Melissa out, so he’s doing the double today.” He stretched and stood up “my day is my own…”

“Great, now you can earn those cuddles and help me with this delivery. Got forty eight outfits arriving, plus accessories, and you know what those damn queens are like when it comes to accessorising…nail files at dawn and all that, if I don’t have each set with each frock beforehand. You could always stay and play tonight; I’ve got a super sexy backless, leather number that’d…” he chuckled, gestures completing the description in a way no mere words could.

“Sounds awesome, but Brad’s taking me out to dance the night away. He says now I’ve popped my post-Sauli cherry, I need to get out there and hook up to get laid good and proper…”

Prodding Adam’s ribcage with his elbow, Sutan grinned “Told you, boo…”

“Yeah, you did! I’m yours all day and I’ll get Brad to meet me here later…”

It took several hours of unpacking and organising before all the outfits were labelled with the order – including the music they would be parading to - and the queen who would be wearing them, now ready to be matched with their accessories. Double checking the list against the printed programmes, Adam heaved a sigh of relief as all were where they should be.

One major job down…one more to go.

But first his rumbling tummy demanded attention. Dragging a faintly protesting Sutan out of the club, he linked their arms together and steered them down the street to the _Nook Bistro_ tucked away in a corner, with a pizza joint on one side and a mini-mart crowding the tiny building out on the other.

“Didn’t you used to work here?” Sutan allowed himself to be coaxed into a booth, grinning as Adam dropped beside him, nodding enthusiastically.

“I did, and they have the best pulled pork and apple sauce sandwich this side of Texas. You just _have_ to try it!”

Waving the menus aside, Adam beamed at their server “two pulled pork on rye please, extra apple and…” he glanced at Sutan “giant cortado?”

“I’m going to be off the ceiling with all this caffeine…”

“It’s the signature blend…” Adam turned his puppy dog eyes on full force “you _know_ you want to!”

Laughing in defeat, Sutan threw his hands up “when he goes all huge eyes like that, I just can’t say no to anything!” he peered at her name tag “two giant cortados it is then please, Brodie”

As Brodie hip swished away to fill their order, Adam looked around him fondly “I love this place…”

“But you left it?”

“To go and do the singing waiter thing…no contest; not only is it more money, there’s always that chance that some…” he broke off abruptly, staring intently at his fingernails.

“Some..?”

“Never mind, it’s stupid…” Adam addressed the table in a whisper.

“Uh uh!” Tipping Adam’s face up with one hand, Sutan entwined their fingers with the other “if it means something to you, it’s not stupid, right?” Leaning closer, he dropped a kiss to the end of Adam’s nose “now…a chance that some..?”

“You hear sometimes…that…I mean it won’t happen around here, but…” Adam’s cheeks glowed as Sutan waited him out, knowing he’d get there eventually. “Maybe, one time a record producer or something will hear me and think I’m worth taking a chance on…with a contract like a proper singer…”

“It’ll happen, boo, keep believing and we’ll do anything we can to help…” Cupping Adam’s face with both hands, Sutan pressed a fond kiss to Adam’s lips before folding him into a tight hug.

Brodie returned with a laden tray, smiling brightly as she placed the plates in front of them. “Enjoy, and just shout if there’s anything else I can get you…” She disappeared back into the kitchen as the two men dived into their lunch.

Conversation restarted after several minutes of appreciative mumbles and companionable quiet as they focused on the delicious fayre, topics revolving around the upcoming show and the revisions to the nightly schedules.

“I want to add a band night to the list…maybe once a month to start with, to see if it’s popular. We’ve got the theme nights in place now and…” Sutan glanced around before dropping his voice “ _sizzling hot_ off the press, Raja will be hosting the Miss LA Queen contest with RuPaul herself…” his soft brown eyes sparkled with excitement as he squeezed Adam’s hand and the two giggled together, tummies full and caffeine fired synapses rocking with ideas…

Draining the last of his coffee refill a half hour later, Adam asked Brodie for the bill and they headed back to the club, shoving each other playfully as they continued to discuss gowns and challenges, until the subject was stowed away for secrecy as they crossed the threshold.

After another hour they had most of the fashion show outfits matched with accessories, each in a separate bag, tagged, numbered and hung with the corresponding item of clothing. It was painstaking but enjoyable work as they debated hotly over the right look for successive outfits, both indulging their creative flair to its zenith.

Finally, they only had two left to dress, both in full agreement that the suggested items sent over did absolutely nothing for the overall look of the garments. Another deep discussion ensued, resulting in Adam jumping into his car to retrieve items from home and Sutan scampering upstairs for a couple of personal pieces… This arduous preparation was labour intensive but paid dividends on the night when, with luck, everything ran like clockwork…

Adam was back within thirty minutes, the bulging overnight bag suggesting he’d brought far more than a few accessories with him.

“Brought my stuff for going out tonight…seems crazy to go back home again to get ready and then come back for Brad to come and meet me here…”

Nodding in agreement, Sutan peeled the bag from Adam’s grasp and headed back through to the green room. He’d laid out his suggestions for their two outfits, now adding Adam’s huge spiked bracelet, chunky wood peg necklace and glam glitter belt and scarf to the table top. The discussions restarted with energetic hand waving and demonstrations as each exalted the merits of their chosen pieces…

Peace reigned as they agreed a combination of both of their personal offerings would best enhance the ensembles; settling on Adam’s spiked bracelet and Sutan’s heavy stainless chunky neck collar for the black and silver geometric gown and the glam glitter scarf with Sutan’s long black, glitter-fingered gloves for the flowing black and gold, low-backed number…

Buzzing with the dual effects of too much caffeine and anticipation of a good night, they rejected Sutan’s usual afternoon pot of regular tea and opted instead for a calming camomile, flopping into the same easy chairs they’d started the day in.

Time slid past rapidly, the evening staff drifting in to start their shift and with Brad expected within the hour, Sutan hauled Adam up from their comfortable chairs to chase him upstairs to get ready. Leaving Adam to shower in peace, Sutan returned to the bar for evening briefing.

With his staff updated on the order of play for the night, including the tight timings for the fashion show, Sutan returned to his apartment to get himself ready. Raja would appear later in the evening just prior to the start of the show.

Happy riffing from the bathroom greeted him as he sauntered through the door and shouted a reminder of the time. He was rewarded with Adam’s pitch perfect rendering of Foreigner’s _Feels like the first time…_ no doubting his friend’s obvious talent…he deserved a recording contract…

A glimmer of an idea planted itself in Sutan’s head and he hurried to scribble down a few notes.

This could work…

Gazing absently out of the window, he missed the emergence of a newly revamped Adam until fragrant arms wound around his waist and a freshly shaven chin snuggled into his shoulder “Penny for them…”

“Just running through the plans for tonight…” Sutan lied smoothly; his plan would need far more work before any kind of sharing was in order. He turned in Adam’s embrace and hugged him briefly before stepping back “Let’s have a…holy fuck! You’re looking so hot, honey...” Grinning, Sutan mimed a fashion photographer with his fingers.

Adam posed, pouting, holding the pose for a few seconds before throwing his head back, laughing “I can do moody, flirty, sultry, boy-next-door…I could attempt geek but…” planting his hands on his hips, he shook his arse “Whataya want from me, Amrul?”

“All of them, poster boy…and that sounds like a song in waiting!” Sutan dragged his phone out, snapping pictures for real as Adam posed, the pair laughing helplessly as an attempt at the splits, shot from an artistic angle, ended in disaster and they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

It was several minutes before they were up to hauling each other off the floor. Breathless, each leant against the other as Sutan sent the images to Adam’s phone. Restored and dusted down, Adam dropped onto the sofa as Sutan made for the bathroom and a quick shower.

Clad casually in semi-fitted glam pants and a draping silky black top, Sutan rejoined Adam in the lounge before they headed back to the club. In the relatively short time they’d been away it had come alive, lights, music and the chatter of early patrons who’d snapped up the front row seats for the show.

Making his rounds, Sutan linked arms with Adam to greet his customers – mostly familiar faces with the occasional unknown – sharing laughter and thoughts of the night ahead before nodding and moving on. There was a reason _Raja’s Palace_ was one of the top _go to_ places…

With the early birds greeted and settled, they strolled towards the club entrance.

“I know those dulcet tones – who let him in here?” Adam grinned as Brad responded cheerfully with a single finger and fell into Sutan’s arms for a hug.

“Looking good, Cheeks…you get more desirable every time I see you!” Adam studied Brad’s arse with mock intensity.

“Not a chance, fucker! Now where’s my hug, Lambo?” Laughing, Brad allowed himself to be folded into Adam’s arms to be squeezed tightly.

Releasing him, Adam planted a swift kiss to Brad’s lips “I’ll go grab my bag…” he grinned, glancing back over his shoulder “play nice while I’m gone!”

Brad and Sutan watched him weave his way towards the rear of the club “How is he? He seems pretty upbeat…but we both know how he paints on a smile…” Brad turned a quizzical eye towards the other man.

“He’s getting there. It’s a bit up and down at times but…” Sutan chuckled as Brad served up a few suggestive hip rolls.

“He’ll be getting some _up and down_ tonight, if I have my way…that boy needs to get laid… _hard…”_

“Shouldn’t be a problem to attract them when he’s looking hot as fuck…”

They grinned at each other, bumping shoulders as Adam returned, clutching his bag with his blue leather jacket draped over his arm. “What?” he looked at them suspiciously as they broke into giggles “Okay, what the fuck is it?”

“Just agreeing how hot you’re looking in that new bronze shirt…” Brad smiled innocently, reaching forward to undo another button on the aforementioned shirt to increase the expanse of freckled and lightly haired chest on display. “Better…”

Nodding at Sutan, he relieved Adam of his jacket and linked arms, steering them towards the exit. “He’ll tell you _all_ tomorrow!”

Sutan watched their retreating backs disappear out of sight before turning and heading back stage to greet his queens. With Ryan currently directing troops to their pre-assigned clothes racks and the extra drafted help standing by to assist with dressing at speed, everything was looking good. Satisfied, Sutan made for his dressing room. It was time for Raja to make an appearance…

Out in the parking lot, Brad waited as Adam dumped his bag in the trunk of his car before tugging him onwards. Protesting his intention to drive himself, Adam grumbled, but didn’t put up a fight as he was pushed gently into the passenger seat of Brad’s Toyota. As always, Brad pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek, skipped around to the driver’s side and took them back out into the flow of traffic.

A mere twelve minutes later, they were in the line for _Pulse,_ the most popular gay club of the moment; hot guys in tight pants, pulsing music, the best party vibe, plus the obligatory back room…and tonight was bubble night…

“Welcome boy…s…” the doorman gave Adam a leer, licked his lips in a manner remarkably reminiscent of Jabba the Hutt in Star Wars, before fishing out two complimentary drinks vouchers from his pocket. Clearly, they were on the approved list!

The planets were aligned…Adam looked shit hot and if he didn’t end up shagging some sexy little blond into the middle of next week, then…

Brad shrugged; the thought needed no further consideration…

As they joined the throng at the bar, Adam’s clinging-to-his-arse black jeans, generous show of toned chest, slightly brooding, obvious good looks and full, delicious gloss-slick lips, drew multiple interested looks from both sides of the counter. Adam, for the moment, remained blissfully unaware of the attention he was garnering as he tapped his foot and swayed his hips to the call of the beat…music was in this man’s soul…

As soon as they’d each bought a round – saved queuing up again and wasting precious dancing time later – Adam headed for a small table in the corner, laying claim to it with his jacket tossed carelessly over the back of a chair, took a mouthful of his drink and dragged Brad off to the dancefloor.

It was already heaving with guys and girls giving their all to the addictive pulse of the bass. Tugging Brad in close, Adam threw himself into the vibe.

Admirers moved nearer…

An hour later, Adam was hip grinding against Brad’s back, the pair of them surrounded by hopefuls, just waiting for the chance to move in. As the DJ announced a three song prelude to the first of the night’s bubble flurries, Brad wiped his brow, gesturing his need for a drink. Adam wound his arm around Brad’s waist, tugging him in close to breathe into his ear “You’re not running out on me?” Behind the playful grin, insecurity still lurked in his eyes.

“No way, baby, just need to get some booze in my veins…you wore me out already!” Pressing a swift kiss to Adam’s lips, Brad cupped Adam’s face “…and I promise not to leave until you’ve stopped noticing I’m here…”

Reassured, Adam released his hold and stepped back. As soon as Brad began sliding through the crowd and Adam resumed his dance moves, Brad’s place was taken by a beefy red haired guy, squeezed into a vest at least three sizes too small for his bulging muscles. Dodging his reaching hand, Adam nodded politely and danced on, avoiding any further eye contact.

Beefcake _so_ wasn’t his thing…

A rueful smile acknowledged his own admission of a _type_ and he turned away, eyes roving aimlessly over the crowded dancefloor. They came to rest on a tiny blond figure in a red shirt on the far side of the floor, his lithe body cutting some seriously fluid moves alongside a cute bearded guy with a mass of wild raven locks.

For a brief moment, Adam’s heart stopped, image after image of _Sauli_ flooding his head from their gazillion nights spent out dancing; Sauli loved to dance - the heat, sweat and music working them up to that inevitable high which ended, as always, with Adam pounding into Sauli’s exquisitely tight body until they fell both over the edge into blissful oblivion…   

Back at the table, Brad sipped his drink and watched closely, ready to return if he was needed…Adam was still vulnerable…

Without noticing, Adam had begun weaving his way through the heaving mass of bodies towards the blond figure, stopping when he was just a couple of metres away as reality kicked back in. _This wasn’t Sauli…fuck…_

Seeing the flicker of uncertainty on Adam’s face, Brad leapt back into action, reappearing at Adam’s side with a beaming smile “You miss me, baby?”

“Always…” Adam blinked away the unexpected tears.

Linking their hands, Brad moved them closer until they were immediately behind the blond man and his friend. Winking, Brad threw himself into dancing for what was left of the track before the air filled with bubbles and delighted shrieks erupted, almost drowning out the music.

Pushing Adam up as he jumped at the bubbles overhead, Brad stumbled into the blond man’s bearded companion. Clutching at the man’s arm before he fell, Brad looked up into sparkling hazel eyes to smile his thanks. Laying his hand over Brad’s, there was an instant jolt of connection and they stared at each other, mouths dropping open wordlessly as bubble madness continued unabated around them.

“Looks like Dan and your friend have hit it off…”

Adam grinned down at the man beside him “Don’t think I’ve ever seen Brad speechless before…Dan must be quite the man!” Adam held his hand out “Adam…”

“Jaxon…” they shook “my friends call me Jax…”

“We just met…not sure I qualify…” Adam didn’t let go of Jaxon’s hand.

Interest flared in wide blue eyes “I think we might become friends very quickly, Adam…” Jaxon’s grip tightened on the hand folded around his own.

“Want to dance…Jax?”

“I’d love to, Adam…”

The last of the bubbles popped into the air and dancing resumed as the main event. Looping his arm around Jax’s waist, Adam pulled him closer and they set up a hip twisting rhythm with a side order of delicious friction, losing themselves to the beat and the enticing sensation of rising feral want…

“Oi! Lambo, you going to introduce me?” Brad’s sharp slap to Adam’s backside got his attention and he half-turned, slowing their moves to a sensual, slow grind without stopping.

“Brad, Jax…Jax, Brad…”

“Hahaha, nice intro smart arse! Don’t over do it!” Brad rolled his eyes, grinning as Adam merely stuck his tongue out and moved his hands down to frame Jax’s hips, increasing the sparks of desire as their bodies moved together.

“I’m going to get a drink with Dan…” Brad linked hands with a smiling Dan beside him “you okay here or...?”

Releasing his hold on Jax momentarily, Adam leant across to press a soft kiss to Brad’s cheek “Go have fun, baby, I’m good here…”

Brad’s grin widened and he nodded “Be safe…have fun…catch up tomorrow…”

Adam winked, tugging Jax back into his arms to resume their moves…

Pausing at the edge of the dancefloor, Brad glanced back. Adam was wrapped around Jax as their bodies moved in unison, their gazes locked on each other. As Brad watched, Adam tipped Jax’s face up to capture his mouth in a hot kiss.

“Ready?” Dan chuckled “they look like they’ll be busy for some time…”

“Yeah, lead on…” Hands entwined, Dan and Brad headed out into the night.

Lost in the music and the feel of Jax’s hot, hard body pressed up against his own, Adam revelled in the sensation of letting himself be free, his heart racing and the sheer exhilaration of being alive…

As the second shower of bubbles shot out of the giant blowers, Adam moved to whisper against Jax’s ear, the blond man grinning and nodding in reply. Pausing only to collect Adam’s jacket from the back of the chair, they left the club.

“Your place or mine?” Jax pressed Adam up against his car, hands raking over his body before tangling in Adam’s hair to pull him down for a hard, fast kiss.

“I’m easy…”

“I hope so!” Jax growled, arching his body against the swelling in Adam’s jeans. “Mine it is then…I know where I’m going and the sooner you’re inside me the better…” He pulled away abruptly “get in or I’m going to start ripping your clothes off right here…”

Both scrabbled to clunk seatbelts into place, Jax, firing the engine before pulling away and driving with an urgency just the wrong side of the speed limit whenever the roads allowed.

Abandoning the car in the underground lot for his building, Jax grabbed Adam’s hand and urged him toward the elevators, slamming him against the back wall as soon as the doors opened.

“Fifth floor…” He watched as Adam jabbed the appropriate button “now kiss me…”

In the short time it took to ascend the five floors, shirts were tugged free and unbuttoned, belts hung loose and both had deep purple marks on their necks.

One hand fisted in the fabric of Adam’s shirt, Jax dragged him across the landing to a blue front door, jamming his key in the lock, moaning loudly as Adam sucked yet another branding into his skin.

They fell through the door, literally, kicking boots and socks off before clambering to their feet and making for the bedroom. The bed was strewn with clothes, suggesting uncertainty as to the choice of the right outfit for the evening.

“Fuck!” Jax swore, gathering the mass of garments up into his arms to drop them in a heap beside the closet “I wasn’t expecting to hook up tonight…” he grinned and his face lit up “I’m really glad I did, though, but tonight was all about Dan and fixing him up…” He spread his arms. “So, bed’s clear, are you going to unwrap your prize…”

Adam leapt at him and they tumbled onto the duvet, mouths locked as tongues tangled and hands roamed freely over every inch of exposed flesh. Sat astride Jax’s hips, both now naked, Adam’s gaze raked appreciatively over the body beneath him; lightly tanned, slim but toned, a fire-breathing dragon tattoo stretched across the right side of his chest, its tail curling around under his armpit to finish on his shoulder blade.

Grinding his hips down, Adam grinned at the guttural moans of desire dropping from between Jax’s pink, kiss swollen lips, Jax’s lust-blown eyes darkened to almost black, his high cheekbones accentuating the angular beauty of his face.

For a millisecond, Adam had a flash of Sauli writhing beneath him, a stream of filthy Finnish begging Adam to fuck him already…

As Adam froze, Jax bucked up, reaching out to twist Adam’s nipple, the pain:pleasure sensation sending hot pulses of need to his already throbbing groin.

Sauli was gone in an instant, Adam stretching out to cover Jax’s body with his own as he bit down on Jax’s neck.

Giving himself to pure pleasure, Adam explored every inch of Jax’s body, first with his fingers and then with his mouth, finally swallowing him down to work the other man into a babbling mess of feral want as he tangled his fingers painfully in Adam’s hair.

Pulling off before he lost it completely, Adam grinned at the expressive curses from his bed partner, slapping Jax’s hand aside as he reached down to finish himself off “Oh no you don’t! You’re going to get off without me or you touching you…” he grinned “it’ll be worth it, I promise, now where do keep your supplies?”

“Top drawer…” Jax whimpered as Adam’s body heat moved away, only to gasp as a cool lubed finger stroked around the tight ring of muscle, teasing his tender flesh before pressing inside, working him to a frenzy with every brush of that magic spot inside him. Taking his time, Adam alternated hot hard kisses with twists of his fingers until he had three buried to the knuckle and Jax was a keening heap of desire.

Flipping Jax from his knees, over onto his back, Adam rolled on the condom and lined himself up, pushing in slowly to stretch the build-up before pulling out almost to the tip and thrusting back in. They hit a rhythm, Jax rocking up to match his moves as their mouth met for a series of messy and filthy kisses, breaking away breathless as Adam’s thrusts became more erratic, the telltale tingle of approaching climax building from his toes and spreading out through every nerve ending…

“Not gonna last…how close..?” Adam’s gasped question rendered redundant as Jax gave a strangled moan and shot all over his and Adam’s chest. Throwing his head back, Adam drove in hard, exploding in a crescendo of delicious pleasure as Jax clenched his muscles around him and they rode out the wave together, collapsing in a sweaty, sticky heap to bask in a post-orgasmic glow.

Reaching into the drawer, Jax tugged out a pack of wipes, cleaning them both and removing Adam’s condom. It was intimate and gentle, Adam’s satisfaction complete as Jax dropped the soiled wipes into the trash can beside the bed and shuffled them both under the duvet. Pulling Adam’s arm around his waist, he curled up in Adam’s embrace “That was fucking amazing, sleep now and we can have a repeat in the morning…” his sleepy mumble bringing a contented smile to Adam’s lips.

As he drifted into sleep, warm and sated, Adam had finally laid Sauli’s ghost to rest…

Pun totally intended…


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy swung his car into a parking space, narrowly missing the two blokes sauntering arm in arm across the lot towards the Toyota he’d parked behind. Killing the engine, Tommy grinned as the taller guy in a trendy bronze shirt was ushered into the passenger seat with a kiss to his cheek… _all this romance crap, I’m turning into a right fucking sap…_ However, the romantic in him won out and the touching display of affection put a spring in his step as he headed towards the stage door, working his hips like a pro.

Bumping knuckles with Jessie on the door, Tommy grinned “Sutan or Raja?”

“Chrysalis stage…he’s just gone into his dressing room…” he glanced at Tommy’s empty hands “no guitar?”

Tommy shook his head “strictly audience material tonight, but ‘m playing tomorrow…”

Jessie grinned “have fun!”

“’m gonna!” Tommy worked his strut down the hallway, tapping lightly on Raja’s door to be folded into a tight hug the moment he made it over the threshold.

“Vayvee…so good to see you...and such perfect timing to help Raja put her pretty on…”

Chuckling, Tommy moved across to the open closet “…and what is my queen wearing tonight?”

“Midnight blue with the sparkly Louboutins…and I think we’ll go with the black wig tonight…”

“I _do_ like these…” Tommy examined the silver diamanté boots before putting them down beside the dressing table and returning for the gown as Sutan fixed his long black hair into place.

Smoothing the black silk camisole down over his chest and resting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder for balance as he stepped carefully into the dress on his glittering heels, Sutan grinned. “I’ve got a friend who’d fight you for them…” Head tilted thoughtfully, he chuckled “He’d like _you_ too…just his type…”

“His type?”

“Cute, blond, tiny…sexy…”

Tommy wrinkled his nose “’m not sexy!” He bit his lip, heat flooding his cheeks as Sutan studied him intently.

“I disagree! Especially when you blush and chew on those beautiful lips…” The colour intensified on Tommy’s face and he shrugged, attempting nonchalance…failing wholesale as Sutan continued wickedly “he’d most definitely be wanting in your pants…”

He waited whilst Tommy slid the dress zipper up and fastened the clasp at the top, turning to press a light kiss to Tommy’s cheek “Thanks Vayvee…so pour the drinks and come tell Raja what her Kitty’s been doing since she rocked my stage last week…”

Painting his nails and experimenting with Raja’s make up as she applied the various products to her face with effortless ease, Tommy shared the tales from his week; Reiner’s sacking, Tommy’s unexpected promotion, his date, recruiting Isaac as the drummer in his as yet unformed and unnamed band…”

Raja listened, squeezed his hand in silent support when he recounted his encounter with Alice’s mother and nodded solemnly as Tommy described his plans for his band after the disaster with Liz…

“We’ll help all we can…if you want to hold auditions here at the club…”

“Really?” Tommy’s face lit up and his eyes glowed “that’d be fucking awesome…”

He leant across and planted an impulsive kiss on Raja’s lips, the action drawing a delighted smile from the lady herself. “You really are adorable Vayvee, and if your new lady doesn’t work out, you let me know and I’ll fix you a date…” Dropping the powder brush back into the brush pot she surveyed her reflection, nodding “okay, we have a fashion show to run…care to escort a lady to her audience and then grab a VIP front row seat for the action?”

Tommy grinned and raised his glass “deal!”

They clinked and downed the last of their drinks, Tommy offering his hand to help Raja to her feet. Arm in arm they headed down the hallway to the green room and the usual pandemonium expected behind the scenes at a fashion show, twenty minutes before showtime...

Checking in with her key staff, Raja was satisfied all was running to plan as she continued out on to the main stage. The club was packed; all regular seats were now filled and the floor behind was stacked several layers deep, all clutching their programme flyers… _Raja’s Palace_ did things properly…

Greeting people as they moved down the runway, Raja kept her arm linked with Tommy’s, winking playfully in reply when asked about her new arm-candy and pausing to whisper in his ear “keep working those hips baby, you look fabulous…”         

Surprisingly, Tommy’s circulation found all of the attention quite… _inspiring…_ and he was rather glad when they reached the end of the runway and turned around to walk back…

_On parade with a raging boner was never going to be a hot look…_

_...but fuck it felt good…_

_…blame it on the silk…_

Lost in his rambling thought processes, Tommy was jolted back to the here-and-now as Raja pressed a soft kiss to his lips and pushed him down gently into a chair in the VIP area. He hid behind his hair as whistles and cheers broke out and the guy next to him clapped him on the shoulder.

Before he could say anything in response to the questions fired at him from all sides, the lights flashed and Madonna’s sassy _Vogue_ announced the start of the show.

Tommy sat back and prepared to enjoy, finding himself paying close attention to how the queens walked and the way they posed…

It was an area of interest hitherto lain dormant but now awakened and thriving. Totally absorbed, Tommy immersed himself in the experience.

Several tracks in, Ryan appeared at Tommy’s shoulder to whisper urgently in his ear before leading him backstage. A medic was preparing to wheel a distressed, auburn haired queen out to a waiting ambulance as Raja held her hand and assured her everything would be fine…

“Tommy, Vayvee…Ruby has broken her ankle and has to go to the emergency room…”

“You want me to go with her?” Tommy hastened to Raja’s side “of course…”

“No, I want you to be me…” Ruby reached out with her other hand, grabbing Tommy’s sleeve “please, Raja says you’ve got what it takes to pull off the signature gown…” tears spilled down her face as she released Tommy’s sleeve and tugged her wig off, pushing it into Tommy’s hand “please…”

Gazing at the auburn bob now clutched in his fingers, Tommy nodded, eyes wide as his head caught up with events.

Promising to take good care of her, the medic steered the wheelchair towards the door, Ryan hurrying to accompany them at a nod of approval from Raja.

As the door closed behind the trio, Raja steered Tommy towards one of the clothes rails. You’ve got about six minutes before your first outfit. Ruby, my poor baby, tripped as she came down that step after the white segment so you’ve just got the Diana Von Furstenbury green mini set and then you close the show with the signature gown…” She held up the first dress, chuckling as Tommy gaped.

“I’ll be practically naked out there!”

“And utterly gorgeous…” Raja grinned her encouragement as Tommy began stripping off his clothes where he stood – no time to be coy now – even managing to fight off the rising heat as Raja clocked his underwear “good to see you’re prepared, my beautiful Kitty!”

Allowing Tommy to keep his own black boots on in place of the green platforms, Raja concentrated on fixing his hair and touching up his make-up as Tommy added the chunky green daisy necklace and matching bracelet to complete the ensemble. A minute later he was in line to take to the walkway, the funk beat of the Bowie classic _Fame_ sinking into his soul as he prepared to take his first steps into yet another unknown…

… _the things I fucking get myself into_ …   

Adrenaline kicked in as he counted twelve beats before stepping out after Bambi - an ultra-cool dancer friend of Sutan’s under his real name of Terrance, who’d kindly offered to map the walk of fire for Tommy’s first time. “Just follow exactly what I do…” he squeezed Tommy’s shoulders reassuringly “you look fucking gorgeous…just try to enjoy it…”

“Raja loves you, Vayvee, Kitty makes her proud…”

With his eyes fixed on Bambi’s arse and Raja’s words echoing in his head, Tommy strutted his stuff, mimicking Terrance every time he stopped to hold the pose for the assigned three beats. By the time they were on the return leg of the run, Tommy was starting to enjoy the whole vibe; lights, music and cheering…

_I’m a fucking fashion queen…_

_If that arsehole Reiner could fucking see me now…_

He stepped down off the runway, to be wrapped immediately into a huge Raja hug, as Bambi gave him a light punch on the arm on her way to her final outfit change. “You were _fabulous darhling…_ now we have to get you changed for the final frock…

The short green satin was tugged off and replaced on a hanger as Raja helped him take off his boots. His eyes widened as she lifted the hem of her own gown to show matching midnight blue stiletto ankle boots…the Leboutins were… “…here Vayvee, wear these…”

The sparkly boots fitted like they were made for him and distracted him long enough for Raja to zip him into the B Michael signature gown. His shoulders were bare, the black bodice clinging to his body like a second skin, all the way down to mid-thigh, where it exploded into two massive tiers of gold shimmering fabric. His cami straps were tucked back out of sight and a black and gold glitter scarf wound artfully around his neck successfully reduced his feeling of exposure. Gold glittery earrings were clipped to his ears and he slid his arms into the long black gloves with glitter fingers to complete the stunning transformation.

Gazing at his reflection, Tommy was speechless, suddenly wondering _how the fuck_ he was going to walk, with his legs captive in the tight sheath of fabric…

He opened his mouth, only to close it again when the words in his head failed to materialise.

Raja laughed softly, drawing him in for a chaste kiss before reapplying deep red lipstick to his lips. “You get escorted for this one, Vayvee; Bambi and Dana will be by your side and everyone else will move aside as you approach. As the music builds to the climax, strike your pose and hold it. I will then come and join you all. Once I’ve thanked you all, you drop a curtsey and the boys will escort you back to the green room… You ready?”

The strangled gurgle seemed to pass muster as an appropriate response as they moved towards the runway, Terrance and his fellow dancer, Johnny, in black geometric design frocks, appearing by his side to help him up the step. The fabric clung to his thighs but gave when he moved, emphasising the sway of his skinny hips and the adrenaline surged once again, giving an added bounce to his steps.

The final strains of Fall Out Boy _Light ‘em Up_ faded as the queens in a variety of different red outfits filed past them on their way off the stage, to be replaced with Akon’s _Angel…_     

 _I’m fucking doing it…_ Flashing a tiny smile at his escorts, Kitty let loose with his inner queen and stepped out…

The experience was surreal, yet at the same time, one of the most exciting things he’d ever done and he was almost sorry when the confetti canons showered them with gold glitter strands, heralding the close of the show.

The rest of the night was a blur; slithering out of that amazing dress and those fucking awesome boots to morph from Kitty back into Tommy Joe and joining the rest of the queens for far too many drinks as they shared stories that made his hair curl…

When the queens departed, he helped Sutan and the staff clear up; if staggering around giggling loudly every time he bumped into chairs and set them rocking, could be counted as actual helping…

With the club tucked away for the night and the new day well over the horizon, he was steered upstairs to Sutan’s lounge to share a night cap.

He woke to find himself cuddled in Sutan’s arms, the other man’s soft breath warm against his skin. Head entertaining the entire cast of Riverdance, alongside a re-enactment of the Charge of the Light Brigade, it hurt to even think about moving. Licking his dry lips with a furred up tongue brought forth the sudden desire to dive headlong into a gallon bucket of water and the resultant mental pressure on his bladder demanded an urgent trip to the bathroom to recycle some of the excess booze from his system.

It still hurt like fuck to even _consider_ getting vertical…

In the end, bladder won out over head – although the battle continued to wage with ever increasing volume and the brief flicker of his eyelids let in sudden daggers of daylight; enough for him to clamp his eyes firmly closed again.

And still he needed to pee…

He _really needed_ to pee…

_Fuck…_

With his eyes still closed, he lifted Sutan’s hand carefully up from his waist and shuffled painfully towards the edge of the bed. It was like a mile away… _when did he get such a fucking huge bed_ …his feet eventually emerging into cool air to start the pendulum effect which would hopefully render him upright without any bodily parts falling off…

Whimpering pitifully as an entire road team of jackhammers attacked his head from just behind his eyeballs, he struggled to his feet and braved a blink to ascertain the direction required for the bathroom door.

The relief when he finally sank onto the seat – no way would he trust his aim in his present state – defied words as he unleashed the equivalent of Niagara Falls, finally flushing and washing his hands.

Only once he’d splashed cool water on his face, did he notice he was stark naked.

Naked and in another man’s bed.

_He was fucking naked…_

The unexpected giggle bursting from his lips not only surprised the fuck out of him, it set the riot squad inside his head back off and, as fast as it arrived, the giggle faded away into a deep groan.

Closing his eyes once more and clutching the basin for support, he jumped as soft fabric wrapped around his shoulders. Braving the daylight, he turned to find Sutan shrugging into a matching bathrobe from the hook on the back of the bathroom door. A flick of a glance down told Tommy the other man was equally naked.

They’d both been in bed…together…naked…

If his synapses had been up to the fight, they’d have been in full panic mode. In their current condition they were only mildly interested in finding out how that state of affairs had arisen…

And if _anything else had arisen…_     

“Your head?” Sutan’s low whisper suggested his bed fellow was experiencing a similar status to his own and he managed a brief half-grin.

“Fucked…yours?”

“Also fucked…” he moaned softly “we need coffee and aspirin…and not necessarily in that order…”

“I’ll go put the coffee on while you…” Tommy waved his hand vaguely around the bathroom.

“Fucking awesome idea… Hold on…” groping in the bathroom cabinet, Sutan pulled out a giant tub of aspirin and tipped several out into his hand. Offering them to Tommy, he grinned faintly as Tommy took two, hesitated and took another.

“ _Really_ fucking hurts…” Tommy whined pathetically as Sutan’s grin widened.

“Go start the coffee, Vayvee, I’ll be there in a few…”

Tommy shuffled away, barefoot, towards the kitchen, fingers clutching his painkillers as he tied the robe belt tightly around his waist.

First things first...

A large glass of ice cold water washed the pills down, the psychological effect kicking in instantly and he managed a grin as he spooned coffee into the machine, flicking the switch on before hooking out a couple of mugs in readiness.

By the time the coffee had gurgled its way to completion, the noise levels inside Tommy’s head had lessened to a bearable roar and he was pouring the drinks when Sutan joined him, freshly showered and looking far more like the Sutan he knew.

They were chasing last known memories from the previous evening as the caffeine and aspirin combination began to kick in, when _Gloria_ filled the air around them, making the pair of them jump.

Glancing at the caller ID, Sutan grinned and answered, the warmth in his voice and the opening gambit requesting shag statistics, confirmed the personal nature of the call. Not wanting to intrude, Tommy gestured towards the door, mouthing the words _clean up_ and _shower_ as he headed out.

The cursory wondering who it might be at the end of the line was momentary, swiftly superseded by far more important questions…like _where the fuck were his silk panties?_

Giving up the search in the bedroom, Tommy continued onwards to the bathroom, turned the shower on to warm and cleaned his teeth with the brush he recognised as his from his previous stay.  Sliding under the steaming spray, he lost himself in the blissful sensation of the massage pulse setting as it powered away his aches and pains and he emerged warm and delightfully relaxed.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he padded back to the bedroom and stretched out on the bed. It wouldn’t hurt to close his eyes for a minute or two until Sutan had finished his call…       

In the kitchen, Sutan and Adam were swapping headlines from their respective evenings, deciding they needed a long late breakfast date to explore them fully. Draining the last of his coffee, Sutan dropped the mug into the dishwasher and headed back to the bedroom. “Just need to make sure Kitty’s okay and I’m sure I can persuade him to join us for breakfast…it’s about time you met him…he’s just the sweetest per…” his words faded away into a fond chuckle.

“Kitty won’t be joining us any time soon…”

“Oh! You want to reschedule? I don’t want to tread on any toes…”

“Nothing like that, honey! He’s a beautiful soul and we’ve connected, but it’s purely platonic…and right now, he’s sleeping like a baby! We did hit the shots hard last night… I’ll be downstairs in five – if you pick up a takeout, we can eat in so I’m here when he wakes…” Hanging up, Sutan grinned at the mass of blond hair spread out on the pillow, limbs sprawled; for a tiny guy he certainly managed to spread out… Folding the duvet up over the pale skin, Sutan scribbled a quick note telling Tommy he’d be down in the bar…

His next call, as he headed downstairs to wait for Adam, was to Ryan for an update on Ruby. Ryan answered on the first ring, the laughter in the background confirming Sutan’s long held suspicions… “Hey boss!”

“How is she?”

“Great, looking beautiful in her ankle boot…” more laughter had Sutan grinning “and she’s still high on the morphine…”

“You finally told her, then…”

“Yeah…” the happy sigh said it all and, after telling Ryan to take the day off, Sutan rang off just as Adam tapped on the door.

Warm hugs shared, they wandered through to the VIP lounge, dropping into their usual easy chairs as Adam unpacked their breakfast. “I got some for Kitty in case he wakes up…” Adam grinned, settling back in his chair to take a mouthful of his coffee. “Great coffee…” he sighed, contentment rolling off him in waves.

“So good night then, baby…Jax was… ”

“The best…” Adam stretched luxuriously “he was so fucking perfect…” Images rolled in slow motion through his head as their energetic morning session replayed in high definition; sweat-slicked bodies pressed hard as they chased that ultimate oblivion, falling over the edge within moments of each other to revel in the tingling buzz of their orgasmic high, before slumping together in a breathless tangle of limbs; sharing lazy kisses until they’d recovered enough to repeat the whole thing under the shower…

Gentle kisses at the door confirmed mutual enjoyment and a promise to repeat should they find themselves in the same bar another time…no exchanged numbers, no strings - just fun times and great sex…

“Hey! You still with me, honey?” Sutan’s fond laughter drew a rare hint of pink and a rueful grin to Adam’s face.

“He was _so good…”_ he pressed against the front of his jeans, biting back a low moan “we had a fun time…and _yes,_ you and Brad were right – it was _exactly_ what I needed!”

“I’m happy for you, Vayvee. I hated seeing you so sad…” Conversation continued to explore Adam’s newfound zest for life as they munched their way through fresh fruit cups, vanilla and chocolate brioche with maple bacon, all washed down with giant takeout coffee.

Dabbing his mouth with the paper napkin, Adam leant back with a grin “so now you’ve heard all _my_ yattering, tell me about the show…”

“It was utterly fabulous…aside from Ruby’s broken ankle, of course…poor darling took a tumble off the step down into the green room after her white tulle and feathers…”

“Ruby? As in _signature gown Ruby?_ ” Adam sat up, concern replacing the relaxed expression on his face “that dress was the show closer…what happened?”

“Kitty happened! My beautiful new guitarist saved the day yet again…first time on a catwalk and she fucking owned it…” he reached for his phone, scrolling through it to find the few pictures he’d got from Terrance’s boyfriend “I’m waiting on the official ones from Lee later today for the website. These are Alfie’s – Ter volunteered to guide Kitty through it for the green set and the final set up didn’t change so it was Bambi and Dana who escorted her for the finale…she’s a natural…”  He dropped the phone into Adam’s outstretched hand, watching his friend’s face closely as he stared at the first image.

“She’s… _beautiful…_ and she looks…she’s just like…” Adam focused in on Kitty’s face.

“She looks very much like Sauli when he dressed up for that St Patrick’s Day party…same high cheekbones, gorgeous pale complexion…those amazing lips…” Sutan moved to perch on the arm of Adam’s chair “obviously, Kitty’s eyes are brown, not blue, but they’re very alike in so many ways…”

He leant down to swipe the tiny screen, moving through the next few images until he reached the black and gold signature gown. Adam’s sudden gasp didn’t go unnoticed, but he ignored it, storing the reaction away for future use.

“She looks stunning, and there’s an innocence to her that just adds to the whole look, don’t you think, Vayvee?”

Zooming in on Kitty’s face once more, Adam frowned. “She looks vaguely familiar…and I don’t mean because she reminds me of Sauli…” He looked up “have I met her…him…before?”

“Not that I know of” Sutan pondered “you haven’t seen her play guitar as it’s on Saturdays, she…he works in a call centre so that’s out…” he shrugged his elegant shoulders “maybe you’ve passed in the street or something…”

Adam widened the shot back to the original size “maybe…” Staring harder, he zoomed back in, this time on Kitty’s feet “are those...?”

Chuckling, Sutan ruffled Adam’s hair “nothing gets past you! Yes, honey, those are indeed the sparkly Louboutins you like…seems you share that particular passion!”

“Next time we hit the town, I’m…” he stopped mid-sentence as his phone burst into Madonna’s _Ray of Light_ “yeah, Brad…” He listened as an unfathomable and excitable stream of gibberish attacked his ear drums, only the occasional word impacting on recognisable language memory banks. As Brad paused for breath, Adam grinned and leapt in to forestall any further nonsensical communication. “Put the coffee on, I’ll be there in ten…” He cut the call and stood up.

“Problem, baby?”

Adam laughed “I think Brad’s just had the night of his life and wants to share every moment of his perfect sex…well I can counter him thrust for thrust!” actions mirroring his words as he ground his hips against an imaginary body. 

The grin widened as Sutan giggled and pulled him in for a tight hug, releasing him with playful slap to his arse “go have fun sharing your sexpoits, honey…and don’t be a stranger…”

“I promise…and I’ll have to meet Kitty another time…” A spring in his step, Adam vanished out the door.

Gathering the trash and dropping it into the bin behind the bar, Sutan picked up the extra breakfast serving and piled it back into the bag, heading back up to his apartment. A quick glance through the bedroom door revealed an empty bed “Tommy?”

“In here…” Tommy’s blond head poked around the bathroom door “’m tryin’ to tame my hair, looks like a fucking bird’s nest!” he snorted with laughter at his own description, dropping his gaze to the floor to add casually “and if I can find my gear I can cover my junk…”

Sutan’s puzzled expression melted away to leave a triumphant grin “I just remembered why we were both butt-arse naked from last night, boo. We were pissed as farts from all those fucking shots so we decided to have some coffee, and as two drunk fuckers are better than one, we tackled it together, but we were so rat-arsed we chucked it over our clothes…”he beckoned Tommy towards the kitchen “in here, Vayvee…”

Skipping down the hallway, Tommy joined Sutan in the tiny utility room off the kitchen to find him tugging their tangled clothes out of the washer-dryer “we were jumping up and down with hot coffee burning through to our delicates so we stripped off and slung them in here. No idea what wash I put them on so…oh!”

“Hahahaha or not!” Tommy fell about as their still coffee-stained gear emerged.

“Fuck! We were even more fucked than I remember!” Shoving everything back into the machine, he added powder, conditioner and clicked the _on_ switch. “Okay, boo, now we need to find you something to wear…”

Ten minutes later, Tommy was happily pulling on a pair of faded denim jeans, black vest and sleeveless black overshirt over some new teal silk boxer briefs and a new pair of _Raja Rules RuPaul’s_ socks that Sutan had pulled out of a box filled to the brim with similar pairs.

At Tommy’s raised eyebrows, the other man had rolled his eyes and laughed “long story…”

“I’m still naked under this robe so apparently ‘m not going anywhere in a hurry!”

As Tommy covered his bare flesh with the various items of clothing, Sutan launched into the wild behind-the-scenes stories from his time on the hit show. “Can you keep a secret, Vayvee?”

“Till the grave…hand on heart…”

“Next month _Raja’s_ is hosting this year’s Miss LA Queen contest _with RuPaul herself_ …” his voice dropped in revered respect “such an honour to share the stage with her again…”

“Wow, that’s amazing…” Tommy bit his lip, raising his eyes shyly to meet Sutan’s briefly before looking back down at his fingers “I really enjoyed the show last night… _and_ the playing in drag last week…I’ve never thought about all that stuff before…”

“You’re a natural, boo, like I said as soon as I saw you in your first silk…” He chuckled as Tommy turned an interesting shade of pink “and when Bella comes back from Chicago, I’d love you to join my queens…no pressure, but I think we can have some fun…”

Tommy didn’t even need to think about it “Count me in!” He grinned “Fuck knows how Alice’ll react…”

“Tell her you’re an alien!” Sutan draped an arm around his shoulders “You busy today or you want learn a bit more about what goes on here?”

“I’ll just check in with Mike – he was putting the feelers out for a bass player and someone for keys. Other than grocery shopping and laundry, I haven’t got anything until tonight, so I’m all yours!”

Patting his jeans pocket, Tommy’s face paled “fuck! My phone…it’s in my jeans…in the washer…” His brain listing the other usual contents of his pockets in quick succession, Tommy resigned himself to the need for new bank cards, a new wallet and a new pass key for work on Monday… _fuckfuckfuck…to say nothing of the actual dollars he’d had in his wallet…_

_He was never fucking drinking shots again…_

“I’m sorry, boo…”

“We were fucking out of it…” Tommy made a brave attempt to pass it off as one-of-those-things…it was a good attempt, but fell well short of convincing.

“No…I mean, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you…”

“Huh?” Pre-occupied with how the fuck he was going to buy a new phone when he didn’t have the fucking means to pay for it, Tommy wasn’t actually listening…

Fortunately, Sutan made allowances and patiently repeated himself “I forgot to tell you, your wallet, keys and phone are all in the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter…no idea why; assuming we emptied our pockets before we stripped off…we were obviously not as far out of it as we thought…”

“I fucking love you!” Tommy landed a hard, fast kiss to Sutan’s mouth and shot past him to the kitchen to retrieve his precious phone. Unlocking it, he had several missed calls from Mike, one from Alice and a stack of messages.

Without stopping to look at any messages, he dialled Mike, bracing himself for some Mike speciality exaggerated mom banter… _well he did stay out all night without a note_ …

As ever, Mike didn’t disappoint “So you _are_ still alive then…” his opening gambit.

“Yes, mom; and I’ve showered and brushed my teeth…”

“Hahahaha funny little fucker! So who’d you spend the night with? She better be treating you right…” he let out a bellow of laughter “she feeding you properly?”

“You finished now?” Tommy snickered “I spent the night with Raja…and no, she’s not fed me yet!”

“Holy fuck!” Mike’s awed response had Tommy cracking up, mirth increasing as Sutan joined him in time to hear the end of the exchange and weighed into the party with a wink as he purred against Tommy’s ear so Mike got the full benefit.

“Vayvee, let me fix you breakfast - after all that activity last night you must be hungry…”

“ _Fuckingfuckfuck!”_ Mike’s stunned silence said it all.

“’m fine, thank you, Playboy!” Tommy spluttered the words out in between bursts of helpless laughter.

“Wow, T-bone, you don’t do things small do you?”

“ _Darhling_ , _nothing small there_ , trust me…” Sutan danced away, laughing, to set out Tommy’s breakfast under the grill.

Tommy stopped laughing long enough to assure his friend he was on the end of a wind up, and _yes,_ he did spend the night, but _no,_ they weren’t… “…so, now you know! What did you want me for?”

“Got us an invite to a jam session over on the Eastside this after…around four…one of the players is that Ashleigh D Isaac mentioned…she’s supposed to be shit hot…”

“And if we tempt her away? Don’ wanna piss off anyone else…”

“They all just in there for the fun, dude…I was _very_ _particular_ in my sounding out…” Mike chuckled. Now go have your breakfast, big boy and you can fill me in on the details later. Love ya, man…” Mike hung up, leaving Tommy grinning.

After devouring his breakfast, even though it was now well into lunchtime, and a fresh mug of coffee, Tommy was eager to learn more about the club.

The next few hours passed quickly with Tommy soaking up the intricacies of running a successful club in central LA…some of the things made his head ache just thinking about them…

Just after three, Tommy took his leave, hugging Sutan to a pulp as he grinned his thanks. “Be back for Kitty in a bit...”

Swinging by the apartment to collect his guitar and Mike, Tommy grinned at the expressive single finger from his roomie for the wind up. “Truth man, we _did_ share the bed, completely fucking naked…”

“Too much, T-bone…those are the kinda details you can keep to yourself!” Mike shook his head, laughing “take a right at the lights…”

The jam session was apparently a regular haunt of the neighbourhood players, held twice weekly in a storage joint whose owner had once been a session musician and, frustrated with nowhere to practice, he’d rented himself a locker… Years later, now a successful businessman, he offered the venue rent free for anyone who cared to come and play – provided they didn’t mind the old man joining in from time to time…

The sounds were buzzing as they approached, Mike’s contact leaping down from one of the numerous packaging crates to bump knuckles with them. “So what’s the deal here?” Mike and Tommy gazed around at the assorted knots of musicians. Some were playing, others tuning up, some seemingly yet to decide on their direction. The lock-up itself was one of the larger ones, more accurately described as a small warehouse…

“This is a sweet set up, anyone can come and jam here – for fun or to try and find a gig…it’s all cool and…best of all, totally no cost… Most drop a couple of dollars in the pot for the cost of running the power and a filtered water fountain, but that’s about the score of it…”

He glanced around as a striking young woman, with long dark hair on one side of her head and a Tommy-style shave on the other, began tuning her bass “That’s Ash…she’s hot…” he winked “in _every_ sense of the word…she’s just finished a gig over the county line and, rumour has it, she just split with her beau too, so she’s looking for a change of scenery…” He shrugged, “could be just what you’re looking for…”

Mike nodded and gave Tommy a shove “go do your thang, T-bone…”

A single finger salute accompanied a stuck out tongue before Tommy trotted away obediently, hand clutching his beloved guitar. Making as if to walk past, Tommy turned back to grin a hello, pointing at their similar hairstyles “Tommy Joe…” he offered his hand.

“Ashley…” she looked him up and down “not seen you here before?”

“You got me; ‘m a first timer here…from Burbank…”

“Offlander? What brings you out here?”

“Looking for a bass player for ma band…”

“Well there’s a coincidence…” she laughed, tossing her hair off her face “you’ve found a bass player looking for a band…”

“Wanna play?”

“You know the Muse track _Hysteria?”_

“You lead, I’ll jump in…great song…”

 _Papercut, Titanium_ and _Radioactive_ followed, accompanied with much laughter and a few soundbite swaps of their playing backgrounds. End result; Tommy had a bass player for his band…still unnamed and still without a keyboard player. Ashley offered to ask one of her girlfriends who played keys to see if she was up for a new challenge “Last I heard, she’d taken up an office job and wasn’t on the circuit anymore…but she’s damned good and if I can track her down…” She looked puzzled as Tommy stowed his guitar “You going so soon? We usually play into the night…always a fun time…”

“Sorry, I have a prior engagement with Kitty…” Tommy squeezed her hand “thanks for the jam and welcome to the band…” he shook his head absently “we really are gonna have to come up with a name!”

“Kitty? Your girlfriend?”

“Nah, my alter-ego. She plays guitar for Raja…”

“ _The_ Raja of _Raja’s_ _Palace_?”

“The very same!” He stood up after closing his case. “I’ll be in touch, Ash”

The smile she gave him was dazzling “You, Tommy Joe Ratliff, are full of surprises…” she stood up next to him, several inches taller on her high heels “I’ll walk you out…”

Mike hugged a farewell to his old school buddy, joining them at a run and the three of them headed back to the car. Brief introductions performed, Ashley waved them off before returning to the party.

“Great result, thanks Playboy. You and Brodie coming to the show tonight?”

“Of course! Can’t miss my bestie in a frock!” Laughter rang out as they turned off for Burbank and home. “You remember that hot guy you wanted to show me the other week? The one with the eyeliner and freckles?”

Tommy’s heart skipped a beat unexpectedly and he turned a gasp into a cough “Yeah, vaguely…” _Play it cool, Ratliff…easy…_

“Brodie says she thinks he came in the other day, with some guy and they were all touchy feely…definitely together she says, Mr Hot was talking the other guy into having the giant cortado and he was all fluttering his eyelashes. She thought it was really cute as the boyfriend said he could never say no when hottie went all big eyes on him…”

“Just as well Raja sorted me out with that glitter eyeliner then” Tommy forced a chuckle despite the heavy lump of disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach “wouldn’t want to upset the boyfriend over the name of a fucking eyeliner…”

“Good thinking there, T-bone, I mean look what happened with mad-as-bat-shit-Lizzie.” They pulled up outside the apartment and Mike leapt out “Just your jacket and other guitar? Won’t be long…”

Tommy turned the car around and gazed idly out of the window, his head replaying the last bits of their conversation. Why the mention of the hot guy with the freckles… _fucking gorgeous freckles, lips to die for and blue eyes he could drown in…if his memory served him correctly…_ why that should have such a profound effect on him was a mystery…

His phone beeped and he dug it out of his pocket, glad of the distraction. Opening the message from his sister he grinned at the picture of his little niece cuddling her new puppy **Awww don’t know who’s the cutest. Pup got a name yet? x**        

**Bridg keeps calling her ‘puppy’ so we’re going with ‘Poppy’ as it’s close enough if she gets it wrong! Yeah, I know…well you have to have a certain strange logic when dealing with two year olds! See you soon TJ xx**

Sending a row of emoji paw prints and assorted smiley faces, Tommy moved on to catch up on the rest of his forgotten messages. Mike’s were easily dealt with by opening and ignoring as they were now all obsolete after their trip to the Eastside. One from best-friend-forever-Mia got a promise to email the latest gossip and a **love you loads** with a mass of glittery hearts… _so I’m a hopeless sap…and ‘m perfectly happy in my sappiness thank you!_

His final message was from Alice. The last time they’d exchanged messages, Alice had been full of how amazing Dr Brian May was and how the whole conference experience was so much more than she’d ever imagined, meeting people like…and a list of names he’d never heard of had filled the rest of the message.

Today’s was less rambling and only contained one name…that of leading cosmologist Kendrick Smith, whom Tommy was now being gently set aside for. He had to give it to Alice though, her message was full of apologies for not being able to speak to Tommy in person and she hoped he’d forgive her…

_We only went on one date…it was hardly an abandonment at the altar…_

Thumbing a ‘be happy and live your life’ reply, Tommy capped it with a picture of the moon and a couple of kisses.

And there he was… _single again_.

For now, he had more important things to think about, like getting himself ready for the stage at the Palace. Jamming his phone back into his pocket, he leant on the horn.  

Mike needed to hurry the fuck up…

Kitty had a frock to rock…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's signature frock [first dress on the page] if anyone's interested  
> http://www.weddingshoneymoons.com/gowns-b-michael-america-couture/
> 
> > you have to imagine it in black and gold


	8. Chapter 8

Brad had the door open for him before Adam had even killed the engine, grinning inanely as Adam walked through to the kitchen.

Swinging around from the coffee machine Brad snickered at the expression on Adam’s face as his gaze took in the multiple mottled purple bruises around Brad’s neck.

“Someone had a good night…you look like you’ve been ridden hard and put away wet! Was he some sort of fucking vampire?” Adam leant closer to inspect the teeth marks “he’s eaten you alive…”

Brad’s giggle had Adam grinning “You have _no idea_ honey…he was a beast – in the best possible way…seriously, best sex since you…”

Adam shoved him playfully with his hip as Brad’s eyes glazed over and a dreamy smile lit his face. “Not only did he have _the most amazing_ tongue…I mean _so many fucking things he did with it…_ ” a satisfied sigh dropped from his lips as Adam shook his head, fond laughter escaping as Brad continued, awed admiration evident as he dropped his voice to whisper “but _that beard…fuck…”_

Steering Brad away from the coffee machine by his shoulders as he was obviously somewhat distracted, Adam poured them both a large mugful and carried them through to the lounge. Dropping onto the sofa, he curled his feet up and waited, hands cupped around his coffee.

Leaping into the armchair with his usual exuberance, Brad winced and surrendered to yet more helpless giggles, finally hiccupping as he gurgled for breath. Reaching for his mug, he took a large gulp and moaned “…so fucking good”

“Dan, his beard or your coffee?” Adam chuckled at the typically adorable Cheeks vagueness.

“All of them…” Putting his mug back on the coffee table and adjusting his position carefully on the chair, Brad grinned happily. “We’ve all done the _stubble_ thing, but I’ve never been with a beard before…honestly, he used it like a fucking sex toy and the sensation of it rubbing over…” his voice trailed away and his mouth dropped open.

Reaching behind him for a cushion, Adam slung it at Brad’s head, the pair of them dissolving into hysterical laughter before moving on to swap the down and dirty highlights of their respective nights…and mornings.

“Are you seeing him again?” Adam grinned at the emphatic nod.

“Fuck, yeah, baby! Need more of where that came from…” Brad snickered, stroking the front of his pants firmly, mirth fading away to a needy moan “pun most definitely intended!” He removed his hand with a grunt “what about you?”

“Jax was fucking awesome and exactly what I needed. We had fun and some seriously good sex, and we agreed, if we find ourselves in the same club another time we’ll hook up again, but, no…no numbers swapped. No strings was perfect…for both of us.”

Brad looked at him searchingly, checking for all of Adam’s tells that he knew. He grinned, satisfied with both the truth, and the knowledge Adam was truly back in the game.

Conversation resumed, moving on to discuss their favorite kinks, with more than one shared needy moan and much laughter.

Adam finally left with barely enough time to get home, shower and change for work. Bounding into the building, he felt he could conquer the world. It was going to be a good night…

The days flew by, hanging, as promised, with Raja on Monday night as the latest hopefuls attempted to woo the crowd and claim victory in this week’s vote. Some weren’t bad at all…others… They got kudos for trying and cheered enthusiastically by the generous and full-voiced audience. Hugging his queen tightly after sharing a few drinks, Adam headed out into the night for some dance action.

Pushing his way onto the dancefloor at Club Cobra, Adam threw himself into the beat and let himself go. Several hot and filthy grinding sessions against a succession of dance partners had his blood pounding and left a pronounced bulge in his pants needing way more than his right hand to satisfy.

Gazing around the packed club he bit his lip as he realised he was looking for Jax, disappointment clouding his face briefly as that cute blond head was nowhere in sight. Turning back, he headed to the bar for another drink. About to take a mouthful, someone stumbled into him, sending his tequila splashing all down the front of his shirt.

“For fuck’s sake, be more careful will ya” Adam growled irritably as he spun around, dabbing at his sopping top with a cloth he’d grabbed from the bar.

“Sorry…let me ge…Adam?”  

Adam glanced up “Troye?”

“Sorry, man, some jackass lurched into me and…”

“No worries…I was on my way out after this anyway” Adam shrugged “just not in the mood tonight I guess”

“You were looking pretty fucking hot on the floor…” Troye pressed closer, sliding a hand down the front of Adam’s pants to stroke the hot bulge still prominent in hopeful readiness. He moved to breathe against Adam’s ear in a low growl “I was watching as you practically screwed those boys to the floor out there…”

Their eyes met, heat rising rapidly “I’ll even let you top…”

Feral want flared in Adam’s eyes as Troye dropped his gaze after his blurted admission. A single finger under his chin, tipped his face up to allow Adam to claim a hard, fast kiss, tongue demanding entry before exploring Troye’s mouth with determined vigour.

Panting as they pulled apart, they linked hands and made for the exit without another word.

Clothes hit the floor as soon as they were through the bedroom door, tumbling on top of the duvet, mouths locked together. Adam took his time preparing; long, hot kisses and repeated stroking of that magic bundle of nerves as he buried three fingers to the knuckle to reduce Troye to a quivering, whimpering puddle of desire before he finally pushed in slowly, an inch at a time.

Stilling briefly, Adam closed his eyes and savoured the hot, tight heat surrounding him as Troye mewled impatiently, reaching out to pinch Adam’s side in an attempt to get him moving.

“Fuck me…c’mon on, need to get off…”

Grinning, Adam set a punishing rhythm, the slap of flesh on flesh mingling with breathless pants and low moans of pleasure from both giver and receiver as both chased the bliss of release, the light sheen of sweat coating their bodies gleaming in the reflected moonlight from outside the window.

Feeling his climax building rapidly, Adam slid a hand between their bodies to pump Troye in time to his thrusts, his movements stuttering as pleasure peaked and he fell over the edge into oblivion, seconds after Troye groaned and shot his release over Adam’s hand.

Tingling from head to toe as they basked in the delicious warmth of the afterglow, they slumped in a sticky, sweaty heap for long moments as they got their breath back. Moving carefully, Adam withdrew and dumped the condom in the trash before reaching for the wipes in the drawer he remembered from his previous visit.

Mopping up complete, Adam sat on the edge of the bed as Troye lit his customary cigarette, sending a long spire of smoke towards the ceiling with a satisfied sigh “Been a long time since I let anyone do that…” he nudged Adam’s ribs with an elbow as Adam leant down to pull on his socks “Hey, giving you a compliment here, asshole!” he laughed as Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Thought it was _your_ asshole…” the retort was accompanied with a single fingered gesture and a grin.

“Haha funny!” Troye took another long drag from his cigarette “seriously, that was fucking dope and although I’d still like to get my hands on _your_ ass, I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime…” Troye traced his fingers down Adam’s arm, stroking the freckled skin softly “and I’d love the chance to give you that new ink we talked about.”

Adam stood, tugging his jeans up. He paused, leaving them open. “I’d like that”

“Which, your ass, my ass or new ink?” Crushing his cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand, Troye grinned.

“Two out of three…”

Nodding, Troye slid off the bed and shrugged into a robe. “You want a coffee and we can design?”

By the time Adam made it home, it was 3am but he had a full shoulder to elbow design for his new ink, and an appointment for Saturday morning. Dropping his clothes into the laundry bin, he fell into bed, asleep in seconds with a contented smile on his lips.

With his libido firmly back in place thanks to Jax and, rather surprisingly considering their first encounter, Troye, Adam enjoyed a week of clubs and energetic encounters, capping it off with another very satisfying night of passion on Friday in Jax’s bed…and shower and some enterprising flexibility over the dining table.

Drink in hand, he surveyed the heaving mass of bodies on the dancefloor, all living the Friday Fundown Funk beat. Spotting that blond head bobbing amongst the melee, Adam’s grin widened and he landed his glass on the closest table before heading into the throng. Jax still had his back to him, pulling some downright filthy moves as Adam slunk ever closer.

A flip of that perfect blond hair had Adam suddenly transported back to his extra singing waiter stint, early on Wednesday evening, when another blond at the far end had brought the entire place to a standstill. The couple had seemed to be enjoying an animated conversation with plenty of laughter; not that Adam was paying much attention as it wasn’t his end of the service area and the guy had his back to him anyway. It was only when the dude – the tiny, totally-Adam’s-type and so reminiscent of Sauli - clad in tight fitting black denim, flipped his hair back before leaning forward to impart something to his companion, that he caught Adam’s eye.

As he’d gazed absently across the room, the dark haired female had pulled her hand away and scraped her chair back as she stared down at her date in disgust. They still hadn’t impacted on anyone else at that stage until, seconds later, she opened her mouth…

Full volume, top pitch screech was enough to ensure absolute quiet as all eyes turned towards them “first it’s the make-up…I can handle that… _now you’re telling me you dress up in women’s dresses?_ ” Incredulity added another twenty decibels and another impossible octave higher “why didn’t you say you’re a _fucking freak?_ This is _finished_ … **over** …I don’t date perverts or closet gays. Get a fucking life, loser. You come near me again and I’ll have you arrested.” Grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair, she spun on her heel and stalked out.

Silence hung heavy in the air as the transfixed patrons waited for a response.

It was restrained…considering the provocation.

“ ** _Fuck…”_** standing slowly, the guy pulled a few bills from his wallet and dropped them on the table. Without looking at anyone, he walked to the door and disappeared from sight.

Even without seeing his face, he had a great ass in those tight jeans…that much Adam remembered…

Dismissing the memory, Adam returned his attention to the gyrating ass now in front of him, reaching out to claim those tiny hips from a circling clutch of hopeful admirers. Jax’s welcoming grin as he turned was enough to send the rejected scattering and Adam got on with the business in hand; namely dry humping Jax into a moaning frenzy of wanton desire as they writhed to the music and they left barely forty minutes later…

The rest, was, as they say, what memories were made for…

After another pleasurable and memorable morning session between the sheets and a blow job in the shower, they shared breakfast and fond farewell kisses at the door, before Adam headed home with a spring in his step and a sated tingle everywhere else.

A swift change into battered combats and a chest hugging vest, topped with his favorite leather jacket and he was heading to _Studio: Ink_ for his appointment with Troye.

The time passed quickly as they discussed their mutual passion for classy ink and good sex…

Early afternoon saw Adam parting with a handful of cash and he left with a fucking spectacular design incorporating his Aquarius star sign along with Pagan, Buddhist and Greco-Roman archetypes related to balance and the life cycle. It was deep, meaningful and fucking sexy.

Sat in his car, he tugged out his phone and sent Sutan the picture Troye had taken for him with a simple **New Ink** tag line. Stopping off at the diner, he picked up some disgustingly-bad-for-him junk food and a giant cortado, continuing home to eat it stretched out in front of the TV before falling asleep, as the night’s lack of sleep caught up with him. Jax was a demanding little fucker…

Adam’s dreams were erotic ones…

^V^

Tommy’s latest outing as Kitty had been an absolute blast and he’d rocked a couple of solos in the latest setlist, as well as sexing up some playful hair pulling from his queen, the Lady Raja, as she tugged his hat off and tossed it aside during her cover of George Michael’s classic _I want your sex…_

The crowd devoured the sexplay, screams and cheers increasing every time Raja got close enough for some more Kitty manhandling.

Tommy let himself go, loving every second of the experience.

As the final notes of _Diamond Crowned Queen_ sounded against the backdrop of tumultuous applause, he was pulled into a fierce hug by his mistress before they all made their way backstage.

“Bravo Vayvee, that was the best night yet. They loved you…loved us tonight. We need to do this more in the run up to the Miss LA Queen with RuPaul…” She eyed him thoughtfully “Have you thought about entering?”

“Huh? What? Fuck no!”

Stroking a gentle finger down the side of his face, Raja planted a light kiss to his lips “You should think about it, you’re fucking gorgeous…” She crooked her elbow “joining me for our usual rounds outside?”

Arm in arm, they made their way around the club, greeting patrons with flirty teasing and coquettish eyelash fluttering much to the delight of the masses.

Dropping Kitty off with Mike and Brodie, Raja returned to her entourage and the VIP area to entertain tonight’s birthday guests. Tommy bumped knuckles with Mike and pressed a kiss to Brodie’s cheek, mouthing a heartfelt thank you as she handed him an ice cold bottle of Becks.

Draining it thirstily, Tommy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swinging around as he became aware of eyes boring into his back.

The guy met his gaze momentarily and looked away, color rushing his cheeks. As Tommy watched, he reached down to adjust his pants and looked up again, the red hues deepening as he realised Tommy was still staring.

Tommy jumped as Mike nudged him “go and say hello” he grinned as Tommy bit his lip – the classic _uncertain_ Tommy-tell. “He’s been gazing at you like a love-sick puppy all night…” he paused, chuckling as he leant closer “and let’s face it, you’re not doing so well with girls at the moment…”

The single finger response was both expected and greeted with hilarity, followed by a gentle shove as Mike sent him in the direction of his admirer.

The guy’s face lit up as he realised Tommy was heading towards him, leaping to his feet to pull out the chair next to him in readiness. “Hi…”

“Hi, yourself…” Tommy held his hand out, amused as his new friend took it and raised it to his lips to press a reverent kiss to Tommy’s pale skin.

“Cory…and you’re…” he heaved an awed breath, still holding Tommy’s hand captive “…you’re Kitty…”

“Tommy dropped a quick curtsey “guilty as charged” he grinned as Cory’s eyes widened with frank appreciation.

“You’re so beautiful…” he stuttered in his eagerness to speak “c-c-can I get you a drink?”

Cory was cute, fun and totally smitten and Tommy had to admit it was nice for a change to be treated as though he was a precious piece of china rather than the bad guy. Relaxing, he enjoyed the attentiveness of his newest fan, kissing him softly at the end of the night as he waved him off the premises.

Throwing himself into the now routine clear-up, Tommy skipped happily around the empty club emptying trash cans and collecting glasses until he and Raja returned to her dressing room to re-emerge as Sutan and Tommy.

Heading upstairs to Sutan’s apartment, they settled down with a generous tumbler of Jack, their usual nightcap, to swap stories from the evening.

Finally, they stripped to their underwear and cuddled up together in Sutan’s big bed, both asleep in moments.

After a hurried breakfast, Tommy bounded downstairs to the club to set up for his first band meet, with Ashley’s friend, Cam, having agreed to give it a go on the keys, so they were as complete as they could be without a lead vocalist – if they decided they needed one…

Isaac was the first to arrive, immediately endearing himself to the Lady Raja’s alter ego by hugging Tommy to a pulp and proclaiming that Tommy was a lucky fucker to be working with the sexiest Queen of all time. Introducing Sutan, who was behind the bar doing the weekly stocktake with Ryan, Isaac was overcome with embarrassed fangirl giggles as he clocked who Sutan was.

It took several minutes and the promise of coffee before Isaac was up to unloading his gear from his van outside. They’d just brewed the coffee when Ashley and Cam arrived. Ash was as hot as Tommy remembered, her half blond, half dark hair and shaved close side accentuating the high cheek bones and full lips of her gorgeous face. Clad in ripped blue denim, her long legs went on forever, finally reaching her dainty feet laced tightly into four inch stiletto boots.

Isaac’s eyes almost fell out of his head when she bend down to sort out her foot pedals, spluttering as Tommy slapped his ass playfully, reminding him he had his beautiful wife at home…

The sultry wink from Ashley’s doe eyes suggested she found the whole thing highly amusing, chuckling as she introduced her friend – another long legged beauty, with blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes.

Shaking hands, Tommy thanked Cam for agreeing to give them a try-out…

“I should be thanking you! I’ve forgotten what it’s like to do something other than baby stuff…hope I can still remember how to play!”

Ashley laughed “ignore her, we were jamming the other night and she’s still got it!”

Over coffee they discussed the type of music they liked, arriving at an eclectic jam list covering most genres from blues to funk, pop to rock. With their audience of two, they launched into _Red House_ then into _Living on a prayer, Radio Gaga_ and _Good Times,_ finishing with Madonna’s _Holiday_ and the Tears for Fears classic _Shout._

Excited hugs and bumped knuckles abound, the room glowed to the tune of their happy faces at how well they’d jelled over just a few tunes. Jamming onwards, each picked another song, finally taking a request from each of their audience members before regretfully stowing their instruments to discuss the serious business of singer versus no singer…

It was hotly debated, with both sides of the argument receiving equal merit.

As a result, they were still without a conclusion when the band meeting came to an end. Each member was set homework to bring a list of six songs spanning a variety of genres, plus at least one suggestion for their band name…

Hugging Sutan fiercely, Tommy promised to see him in the week and rocked his way home, windows down and singing his head off…and if passers-by at the traffic signals thought there was a cat in pain somewhere, it merely confirmed why he was a guitarist not a vocalist…

Mike was stretched out on the sofa on his laptop, chortling to himself when Tommy bounced in through the door. Mike’s mirth increased rapidly as Tommy flung himself on his roomie and squeezed onto his lap, rubbing his head against Mike’s shoulder in a remarkably catlike manner.

Threading his fingers through Tommy’s hair, Mike tugged him close. “Band shit go well then?”

“Fucking awesome…we just fit…” Tommy sat up “Ash is so hot and Cam is dope on the keys… _and_ she’s gorgeous…”

“Two hot women? Tempting?”

Tommy shook his head “after what happened with _her…_ ” he shuddered “Liz put me off ever mixing business with pleasure again, so that’s rule #1; no shagging fellow band members!”

“I’m glad you said that because I got you a date…”

“Huh? No…I mean, thanks dude, but the Alice thing didn’t exactly work out, did it!” He cuddled back into Mike’s chest “but it’s not that I don’t appreciate the thought…” the words mumbled into Mike’s neck.

“Yeah, that was a fuck up…” Mike pondered thoughtfully “who knew there was _another_ type of rock…” He prised Tommy’s fingers from his t-shirt and shoved him gently onto the sofa beside him, before reaching for his abandoned laptop.

“Look at this lot…they’re all panting for you…”

Tommy’s mouth dropped open at the page in front of him. A picture of him from Delmi’s sister’s last birthday dinner occupied the top left hand corner under a flowing banner **_Find your Perfect Match today…_**

The right hand side was dominated by a box proclaiming _Your preferences…_ according to which he was seeking a female aged between 25 and 35, under five feet eight for a romantic relationship. His interests were listed as musician, rock music, social drinking, eating out, long walks, reading and family pets…

“ _Long walks, reading and family pets?_ ” If his voice hit notes it usually avoided unless his underwear was too tight, it only served to underline his total horror “ _what the fuck?”_

Mike beamed “I read all their tips for creating a killer profile and it said you should reflect all sides of your character…and you _do_ go for long walks…”

“Once! And only when the fucking truck broke down and we had to walk back from the middle of fucking nowhere after Burning Man…”

“So, there’s a typo with an extra ‘s’…”

“Reading? When do I read anything?”

“Music, reports, work shit…the music pages in the paper…” Mike grinned triumphantly as Tommy nodding grudgingly before turning his attention back to the screen.

“Family pets? Only pet I’ve ever had was that goldfish we won at the state fair and that only lived a day…”

“That’s my master stroke…” Mike delved into Tommy’s pocket and scrolled through the pictures on his phone “ _there…_ ”

“Oh!”

“ _Family_ pets…”

Despite his bemusement at the whole online dating thing, the sight of his niece and her new puppy drew a fond smile and sent a wave of warmth to his heart. Mike had nailed it with that one…

“So what do I have to do?” Tommy shuffled closer, intrigued against his better judgement.

Mike hovered the cursor over the dozen or so question-mark silhouette boxes on the bottom half of the screen “These are your current potential matches. They’ve all been sent your profile as they match your interests and other parameters. If they appear _here_ it means they’ve expressed an interest in meeting you. Now I took the liberty of chatting to a few…”

“You…I…but… _fuck!_ ” Tommy was lost for words, simultaneously touched at Mike’s desire to find him some suitable soulmate company and wondering what the fuck he was getting himself into by _even considering_ following this ridiculous thing through.

“These folder icons down here are your conversations. This is the one I thought you might like…” Mike clicked on the folder and a long conversation underneath the profile picture of a pretty, elfin faced young woman with long dark hair and large blue eyes, appeared in front of them.

Tommy raised an eyebrow “and just _how fucking long_ have you been doing this?”

Snorting with laughter, Mike attempted an innocent look – nowhere near to pulling it off, but a good enough effort to earn him a playful shove from his roomie. “Just a few days or so…”

“Or so?”

“Okay, a week…”

Sighing theatrically, and purely for effect, Tommy grabbed the laptop and began scrolling back through the conversation. To give Mike his due, he knew Tommy so well, the words and ideas could’ve been Tommy’s own and by the time he’d reached the bottom of the page Tommy was ready to give this a go – not that he’d ever admit it to anyone…and he meant _anyone…_

Fingers poised over the keyboard, he hesitated. “So how does this shit work? What if it all goes batshit? I don’t want some crazyass knowing my number…”

“It’s so cool, dude, you get your own email…see here [TJ@perfectmatch.com](mailto:TJ@perfectmatch.com) and if you decide you want to talk to her, you click _here_ and that gives you a cell number. If she decides she wants to talk to you, she clicks that cell number when it lights up on her screen and when you call that number it will ring her registered cell. You can talk to each other without giving out personal numbers or emails…” Mike grinned as Tommy took a deep breath and clicked the required icon.   

“Oh fuck! Now what do I say?”

Reaching across him, Mike tapped rapidly **How about dinner this week?**

_“Fuck!”_ The response was almost immediate **Wednesday? Call me…**

**Now a good time?**

**Do it!**

Tommy paled as Mike flicked through the contacts on his phone, hitting call on the _PM webs_ he hadn’t even noticed on his list, planting the tech into Tommy’s hand as it bagan to ring at the other end after a series of clicks.

“Hello?”

“Urgh…’m, oh, hi!” Tommy hoped his strangled gurgled would be acceptable given the unusual circumstances.

“TJ…Tommy?” her voice was clear and steady. Seemed he had more than enough nerves for the both of them.

“Yeah, yep…I mean yes…” Tommy gazed pleadingly at Mike, pressing speaker on his phone so they could both hear her.

Her gentle chuckle was both warm and melodic and Tommy found himself relaxing. He could do this…

Whatever _this_ was…

“Nice to actually talk to you Tommy…”

The silence was just a shade too long as Mike kicked at Tommy’s shin, wild gestures encouraging him to reply “Yeah, you too, Selina…” Another pause was quickly filled as Mike took a firm hold of Tommy’s hair, his intention evident. “So where would you like to go for dinner?”

“I’ve always wanted to try _Miceli’s_ , don’t know if you’ve ever been there? It’s an Italian place but it’s supposed to have really cool singing waiters…”

“Er, yeah sure, wherever you want…”

“You hate the idea…” she sounded disappointed.

“Not at all, _honest_ , just not heard of it before…” Tommy grimaced as Selina remained quiet “and I _really love_ Italian…”

“Really? How ‘bout you pick me up from outside the subway station at seven?” she giggled prettily “we don’t want to break the Perfect Match rules of engagement just yet!”

“Huh?” Tommy raised a confused eyebrow at Mike “what rules?”

“We can’t be sharing personal addresses and stuff until we’re sure we want to keep on meeting…”

“Oh, yeah…’course…” Mike nudged him, mouthing the word _booking_ and waving an imaginary pen.

Nodding, Tommy cleared his throat “and I’ll book us a table…”

“I’ll see you on Wednesday, then. Looking forward to it already. Bye Tommy.”

“Bye Selina” Cutting the connection, Tommy dropped his phone on the low table. “What the fuck have I just done?”

“You, T-bone, just grew a pair and took a risk on getting you a bit of happiness and maybe even a slice of horizontal action so you can stop with the noisy right hand every night”

“Hahaha, fucker, I like my right hand…”

Laughter reigned as they returned to the laptop to find the details of _Miceli’s_ so Tommy could book his table as promised. With that important task completed, they indulged in a Super Mario burnout with junk food and copious amounts of beer.

Next morning, nobody remembered who won, that information effectively wiped as they spoke in whispers and downed soluble aspirin in an effort to combat the full scale house demolition squads inside their skulls.

Tommy renewed his vow never to drink again…

Work days blurred into one until they were clocking out on Wednesday afternoon. Now Tommy’s nervous anticipation took a firm hold and he spluttered hopelessly as Mike attempted to cheerlead with painfully old jokes and exaggerated jollity. Finally resorting to the tried and tested “you look shit hot, now piss off out of here and have a good time” Mike steered him to the door and shoved him over the threshold. “See you in the morning, hotlips!”

Tommy’s laughter echoed all the way down the stairs as he headed out.

Selina was waiting for him as arranged. She looked stunning in a blue on blue striped long sleeved top over a short bunched skirt and button-up stiletto ankle boots. Her long dark hair hung sleek and smooth to her shoulders and her make-up was light, midnight blue eyeliner emphasizing her eyes as vibrant red lipstick gave her mouth a delicious kiss-me-now pout.

Smiling happily at Tommy’s evident approval, she accepted a kiss to her cheek as she slid elegantly into the car and they continued into the main city, chatting easily about rock bands and the relative merits of iconic stars such as Hendrix, John Lennon and Freddie Mercury.

The slight bump in proceedings when Selina got a clear look at Tommy’s own make-up in the bright lighting of the underground car park – heavy on the smoky greys and rich black liner for his eyes, the faint pink on his cheeks and slick of gloss on his lips – was overcome after a momentary pause and the acknowledgement that it was all rock n roll…

The food and service at _Miceli’s_ wasn’t bad and their starters arrived after a short delay. They had a fair few things in common – as expected according to their _Perfect Match_ profiles - with Selina’s recent enrolment in a guitar class the current topic of conversation as they waited for their main course.

The waiter topped up Selina’s wine glass, smiled and moved on.

It was all going too well…

“So where do you play?”

Tossing his hair back, Tommy shared his excitement at the new band, his explanation including his stand-in role for Bella and the exhilarating atmosphere at _Raja’s Palace…_

And the shit hit the fan…

As she screamed outrage at him, the sheer volume and impossibly high pitch tore through his stunned consciousness as his head replayed the previous conversation on autopilot, searching for that moment when it had all gone so very wrong.

He was only barely aware that she’d left the building until the silence hit him and he realised he was the cynosure of all eyes…all watching and waiting for his next move…

“ ** _Fuck_** ” In the circumstances that was remarkably constrained.

Without looking around, he stood slowly and tugged some bills out of his wallet, dropping more than enough to cover their as yet undelivered, uneaten meal, onto the tablecloth and steeled himself to move towards the door.

It wasn’t until he was almost back at his car, that he frowned, feeling cheated…

…all that money and he hadn’t heard a single fucking waiter sing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies for the extended delay - RL has been manic with son's wedding [which was AMAZING] and then so much coursework marking to do for the exam board deadlines I've had no time at all to do anything. I hope it was worth waiting for and will attempt to get back to one every 7-10 days...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of non-con - minor background character

By the time Mike got home from his evening out with Brodie, humming absently as he let himself into the apartment, Tommy was two thirds into a fresh bottle of Jack and seriously on the way towards wrecked.

Tommy hadn’t even noticed Mike’s presence, focused intently on stabbing at his laptop screen with his finger, as he slurred tangled bursts of hurt and angry words.

It didn’t take the brain of Einstein to deduce Tommy’s date had been less than successful…

As Tommy’s words morphed into broken sobs, Mike backed to the door and re-opened it noisily, tripping in deliberately to match Tommy’s drunken state.

“Playboy?” Tommy scrubbed his tears aside, smudging mascara all over his face. “’m fucked…” he gulped another mouthful from his glass and dropped it back onto the table. “…never going back there…”

Mike slumped heavily onto the sofa beside his distraught friend “Whash s’up?”

Tommy’s face crumpled as he pointed at the screen, heavily smeared with fingerprints, tears and mascara but still easily recognisable as Tommy’s _Perfect Match_ profile.

“’s bullshit...no more…’m done with fucking girls…”

Opening his arms, Mike folded Tommy into a tight hug, rocking them both gently as the whole sorry tale spilled out, punctuated with heaving sobs and moments of incoherence until quiet descended once more. His fingers curled tightly into the fabric, Tommy clung to Mike’s shirt like a limpet, emotions completely drained and unable to move.

Long minutes passed; so many Mike thought Tommy had fallen asleep. Moving carefully, he pulled back to see his usually feisty guitar-wielding roomie staring straight ahead, all spark driven from his eyes to leave him so sad and listless it tore at Mike’s heart.

“Hey….” Dropping any pretence of inebriation, Mike’s tone was gentle “you okay T-bone?”

“Huh?” Tommy started, re-joining the here and now with a jump “guess so…if you call being made to look like a fucking freak in front of a room full of strangers…” He sighed heavily and tucked his head back under Mike’s chin. “’m never going near that place again even if…” he broke off as his stomach gurgled loudly, suddenly sitting up before wriggling out of Mike’s hold.

“’m hungry! All that shit earlier an’ I didn’t even get to have dinner…” he looked so affronted, Mike couldn’t prevent the chuckle that escaped, his grin widening as Tommy dragged his phone out to scroll through his apps “Tacos…I need tacos…and beer…” he held his hand out  to tug Mike off the sofa. “Let’s go eat and ‘m gonna wash that fucking stinkin’ memory away…” Fresh tears glimmered momentarily before they were blinked away fiercely. “…an’ ‘m gonna eye fuck every hot guy in the place…”

Grinning at the determined tone and the already slurred edge to Tommy’s words, Mike factored in the very probable need to carry his roomie home at some point later in the night… Grabbing their jackets, they headed out.

Three hours later they were staggering out of a cab; Tommy was well and truly trashed and the morning alarm call of six am was way closer than it should’ve been on a work night. Hauling a semi-comatose Tommy up the stairs to their apartment, Mike reflected on the wisdom of setting a date midweek…

Steering Tommy into his room, Mike gasped with relief as his roomie released the death-grip he had on Mike’s shoulder, plastered a slobbery kiss to his cheek “lovessh you Playboy” and flopped onto his bed, snoring loudly the instant he landed on top of the duvet. Lingering only to tug off Tommy’s boots, Mike crawled off to his own room, shed his clothes and slid under the covers.

The alarm sounded like dynamite going off inside his head as Tommy groped blindly for his phone to silence the infernal racket before his skull caved in. Blissful silence fell as he managed to hit snooze before dropping the offending tech onto the pillow beside him. His eyes clamped shut once more in protest against the daggers of daylight spearing his bloodshot eyeballs and he was only dimly aware that the pitiful whimpers in the background were his own…

The aroma of strong coffee wafted under his nose motivated a fresh attempt at the eye-open thing, managing to grab at Mike’s wrist before the mug disappeared. “Gimme…”

Mike chuckled at the frustrated whine as he landed Tommy’s coffee out of reach on the far night stand. “C’mon Sleeping Beauty, time to shift your scrawny ass or we’re going to be late.”

“’m suffering…” grimacing pathetically, Tommy shuffled carefully across his bed, a tiny squawk of triumph as he succeeded in reaching the other side, before he eased himself into a sitting position to finally take possession of his coffee. Inhaling the aroma his face registered the teeniest flicker of interest in life again, ratcheting up another ten levels as Mike produced the tub of Aspirin from behind his back.

With three pain killers washed down to accompany the remainder of his coffee and the promise of a refill, fried bacon and some hot buttered toast if he shifted his pretty little ass into the bathroom and got ready for work, Tommy pushed to his feet, tottering away to grab a shower.

By the time he was clean and clothed, the apartment was full of the enticing smell of frying bacon and toast.

His belly full and the demolition team in his head stowing their gear for the day, Tommy was almost ready to face the world as he re-joined Mike in the living room. Dropping down next to him, Tommy peered at the laptop screen, his headache threatening to reawaken as he watched Mike log into _Perfect Match._

“No, Playboy, please, I can’t…”

A finger pressed against his lips effectively rendered Tommy silent “shut up and watch!” Mike grinned “you know I love you…the _real_ you…”

The smart-suit-hair-tamed-Tommy profile image was removed and replaced with an in-action head-banging-rockin’-it-out-on-his-guitar picture that showcased his tattoos and passion for his craft. His preferences were amended to _men_ and _six feet tall_ ; romantic relationship became _wild times and memories_ , long walks took a hike to become _Burning Man_ and reading was switched out for _horror movies._ Family pets remained with a note added _‘cos everyone’s got a softer side, right?_

His cursor poised over the _confirm changes_ Mike glanced at Tommy, clicking _save_ as Tommy nodded approval. Finally, all saved conversations and matched female profiles were deleted.

“All new, ready to get out there and break hearts…”

“Love you, fucker!” Tommy’s grin said it all as they bumped knuckles, shut down the laptop and grabbed their keys before singing their hearts out to _Bohemian Rhapsody_ when it came on the radio on their way to work.

On his rounds of the office, Tommy paused, listening as Demli closed out a massive points combined family car gold level policy. _All things considered, life wasn’t so fucking bad…_

^V^

After a week of wild nights spent dancing and enjoying some great no-strings sex, Adam was content to sit and listen to Brad’s happy chatter as he expounded the wonders of _Dan this and Dan that…_ Grinning fondly as he nursed his coffee, Adam recognised the tell-tale signs – Brad was in love and besotted with his new man.

Catching the grin, Brad modelled a beautiful shade of pink on his cheeks which he offset with a single fingered gesture. “Mock all you like…”

“Not mocking” Adam’s smile warmed “I’m really happy for you, hon. Seriously, I haven’t seen you like this in, I don’t know how long…”

Landing a plate of cream cheese smothered mini raisin and cinnamon bagels onto the table between them, Brad dropped into his chair opposite Adam “Not felt like this since you…” he shrugged lightly “you were a tough act to follow…”

“Aww baby!” Adam reached across the table to plant a kiss on Brad’s lips, the pair sharing a nostalgic moment for times past as hands entwined and mouths opened to allow tongues to slow-dance…

Parting softly, they remained close, eyes locked on each other. Theirs was a relationship that transcended love and redefined friendship. Squeezing Brad’s fingers softly, Adam moved away and sat back down, cupping his hands around his mug once more.

Brad studied him, his head tilted and a quizzical expression on his elfin features.   

Pausing before he took a mouthful of his coffee, Adam raised an eyebrow “What?”

“That was nice… _different_ …but nice…”

“So I’ve still got it then?” Adam chuckled, mock preening as he puffed his chest out.

“Cocky fucker! You _know_ your kisses are to die for! It’s just I’ve gotten used to kissing a guy with a beard and it’s different without…” Brad’s eyes glazed dreamily “I love Dan’s beard…love it when he…”

Adam’s foot shoving playfully against Brad’s ankle under the table brought him back to the here and now and he manfully resisted the urge to adjust his pants, squirming on his chair instead.

“You got it _baaaaad!_ ” Adam grinned.

Brad’s smile lit up the surrounding air space and he nodded contentedly. “Too quick, maybe, but it feels good and if I’ve learned _anything_ from you, it’s to go with what feels right…and as Dan says: life’s too short…”

Silence fell briefly before they set about munching their way through the bagels, conversation resuming after the interval, to include sex, more sex and great sex…moving on to Dan’s current whereabouts and their plans for the day ahead.

“…he’s setting up the annual charity fundraiser Speed Dating event in Burbank; it’s for the AIDS Foundation...” Sadness flashed across Brad’s face as he recalled his boyfriend’s emotional explanation of why this event was so important to him “Ben was twenty when he contracted HIV after being raped on the way home from a friend’s birthday party… _Dan’s_ birthday party. Ben and Dan were besties through High School, each supporting the other as they came to terms with their sexuality…”

Adam reached for Brad’s hand, linking their fingers in silent support as Brad continued “…they were never together romantically but they were like us…as we are now, and it was the first time Ben hadn’t stayed over after a party…he didn’t want to spoil Dan’s birthday night with Ewan…”

Brad bit his lip “Two dudes jumped him as he cut through the park and dragged him into the bushes. They beat the fucking shit out of him and raped him. It was brutal. They left him for dead but he managed to crawl to the main path and he was found by a dog walker the next morning. He said he’d been mugged but he didn’t tell anyone about the rape for months and only then because Dan kept pushing him to find out what was wrong. Ben broke down and told him the truth and they got him checked out.

The diagnosis was a devastating blow after everything else but he still refused to report it and kept it a secret even after he developed full-blown AIDS. He died just nine months after he was diagnosed. To this day his family think he had cancer… Since then, Dan’s been a fervent supporter of AIDS charities and he runs the Speed Date fundraiser every year in Ben’s memory as Ben used to get such a kick out of going to them. Tonight it’s the girls and tomorrow it’s us guys…” Blinking away the tears before they fell, Brad managed a tiny smile “You’ll come, yeah? You might just meet your Mr Right…” his grin widened “seeing as how you let me slip through your fingers!”

“Count me in…and honey, you couldn’t handle me then so it’s the other way…”

“According to those sex tapes we made, I handled you multiple times to your complete satisfaction and…” Brad dissolved into helpless giggles, the release of tension palpable and their banter continued unabated as the pair hit the shops to find a suitable outfit for the following night…

^V^

Tommy’s phone burst into the M.A.S.H. theme tune as he lay stretched out on the sofa in blissful solitude, Mike having been collected by Brodie for the most important of all dining experiences in the female calendar – the _meeting the parents_ encounter. Mike had fussed and flapped over what constituted appropriate attire for the occasion, finally settling on his ‘interview’ suit and standing mute as Tommy did his tie for him, polished his shoes and finally kicked him out of the door clutching flowers for both his girlfriend and her mother.

Dragging his heels, Mike headed out looking more like a man going to meet his maker than his potential in-laws…

_When you put it like that…_

Tommy took off after him, folding his roomie into a huge hug on the stairs, much to the other man’s surprise “Be yourself, dude, and when they see how happy their daughter is, they’ll love ya just as we do…”

“T-Bone…” Mike was visibly moved and hugged back as far as was possible with armfuls of flowers “love you too…”

“So sweet to see you boys being so open about your feelings…” old Mrs Bridges from the apartment above squeezed past them, smiling fondly “don’t mind me…” she patted Tommy’s arm “I’m happy for you both”

“Oh, we’re not…”

“It’s not…” Both spoke at once.

“It’s fine dear, you don’t need to hide it…” her smile widened as she looked from one to the other “I’m very modern you know!”

Leaving them fighting to hold back their mirth until she’d moved well out of hearing range, Mrs Bridges continued up the stairs.

As the door to the next floor closed behind her, they collapsed into helpless laughter, bumping knuckles before Tommy returned to his DVD and Mike resumed his path onwards to his doom…

Grinning at the memory, Tommy swiped the screen “at your service my Queen…”

“Vayvee...what’s my beautiful Kitty doing tonight?”

“M.A.S.H. marathon, pizza and something alcoholic are on the imminent horizon…” Swinging his feet down, Tommy sat up “but I’m open to suggestion…” he fluttered his eyelashes knowing the flirty tone would translate even though Sutan couldn’t see him.

“Boo, you just crack me up! You know you’re always welcome to come and play anytime, Raja loves you like I do…” Sutan chuckled “you want to grab a drink and do some planning for the RuPaul event? There’s nothing scheduled here tonight other than the Friday night disco. Did you order your pizza yet?”

“Nah, still on the _to do_ list…” Tommy’s stomach growled at the thought.

“I’ll order in _and_ get us a new bottle of Jack. It’ll be ready by the time you get here…come straight upstairs - we’ll eat and work first and go down to play later…”

“Deal, ‘m on my way.” Tommy jabbed at the remote to kill the tv and reached for his boots as he hung up.

Heavy traffic added a frustrating extra twelve minutes to his journey and he was more than ready for the glass of Jack Sutan pushed into his hand, once he’d hugged Tommy into the middle of next week.

They took their drinks over to the table by the window where the aroma from the giant pizza box made Tommy’s mouth water. Diving in enthusiastically, they ate their fill, swapping news from their respective weeks.

Sutan was topping up their glasses when _Gloria_ blasted from his phone. Handing the bottle to Tommy, he glanced at the caller ID and grinned “Bella…”

Tommy set his glass down and stepped away, meaning to give Sutan some privacy. His mind idly replayed the voice on the other man’s ringtone…it wasn’t Laura Branigan but it was dayum good… That key question of singer versus no singer leapt back into focus and he zoned out, fingers air-playing the notes as he imagined the voice on Sutan’s phone mixed with the sound of their, still un-named, band…

“Earth to Vayvee!” Sutan’s gentle shove and fond grin brought him back to the present.

“Huh? Oh, yeah!”

“Somewhere nice?”

“Huh?” Tommy blinked in confusion, guitar chords and potential band names still swirling.

“Your daydreams…you looked like you were having a good time up there?” Sutan’s slim finger brushed softly across Tommy’s temple.

“I was thinking about band names and songs and…” Tommy paused, biting his lip as he ordered his words into a casual, off-hand enquiry “who’s the dude with the pipes singing on your ringtone?” _So much for fucking casual!_

“”You like it?” Sutan scrolled through his menu to find the complete song, setting it down on the table as Adam’s voice filled the room.

Moving across, he joined Tommy, draping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders as they swayed to the music.

The quiet was deafening after the magic of that top note.

“Wow, that’s fucking real” Tommy’s voice held awed respect “he’s got it all…”

Sutan’s grin lit the air “He’s a friend of mine…and Raja’s…we go waaay back…”

“Does he sing for a living…I mean…he’s in a band or solo or summat…talent like that’s gotta be…” Tommy mumbled to himself as he calculated the odds of finding the singer he never knew he actually wanted, only to find the dude was already taken… _Fuckingfuck my fucking luck_ …

A light tug on his hair dragged him from his mental meandering “I’ll ask him – I’ve been wanting the two of you to meet…” Sutan winked “You share the same taste in sparkly Louboutins…remember now?”

Heat rushed Tommy’s cheeks as he heard their conversation echo through his head “ _He’d like you too…just his type…”_

_“His type?”_

_“Cute, blond, tiny…sexy…”_

_Tommy wrinkled his nose “’m not sexy!” He bit his lip as Sutan studied him intently._

_“I disagree! Especially when you blush and chew on those beautiful lips…” The color intensified on Tommy’s face and he shrugged, attempting nonchalance…failing wholesale as Sutan continued wickedly “he’d most definitely be wanting in your pants…”_

Oh, he remembered!

“I stand by my opinion – he’ll love you!”

“What does he do if he isn’t a professional singer? He’s fucking good enough to be…”

“He works in a coffee bar by day and does a couple of nights as a singing waiter at that Italian place _Miceli’s_ …”

 _Fuckfuckfuck…_ The colour drained from Tommy’s face as he recalled every painful second of his recent, one and only brief visit to that particular establishment. _No fucking way could he face anyone who worked there…someone who probably laughed their head off at every retelling of the story of the sad fucker who was outed as a wearer of ladies’ dresses – a drag queen is a totally different thing thank you very fucking much, and what the fuck does it have to do with you anyway - in front the entire restaurant…_

“You okay, Vayvee?”

“Yeah, fine…’m fine…need a drink…” Moving away from the warmth of Sutan’s body, Tommy grabbed his glass off the table and tossed the contents down his throat. It burned on the way down, providing the desperately needed distraction as he spluttered and Sutan watched, arching an eyebrow as Tommy refilled his glass to the top and took another huge mouthful.

Fortunately, he didn’t comment further, although the gleam in his eye made it very clear he wasn’t done with this topic…

Tommy dropped back into his chair at the table and hid behind his hair. “Shall we get planning?” He stared intently at the list of things to do on the pad in Sutan’s neat handwriting, resisting the urge to look up into the other man’s eyes now clouded with concern.

The silence hung heavy for long moments…

Long moments in which Tommy barely dared to breathe as his brain raced frantically looking for an explanation which avoided having to re-live that whole experience…

A brief, reassuring squeeze of his shoulder as Sutan slid elegantly onto the chair beside him and he knew it was going to be okay.

Throwing himself into the plans for Miss LA Queen, he thoroughly enjoyed the discussions, adding suggestions for themes and layouts and displaying a hitherto undiscovered flair for creative design. The apartment echoed with laughter and shared vision…

“What about _live_ music?” Sutan tapped the edge of the table with his pencil as they surveyed their chosen tracklist for the introduction parade and the resident queens’ dance number.

“What about _Diamond Crowned_?”

“A possibility, but I was rather hoping my pretty Kitty’s band would do the honours…”

Tommy’s mouth dropped open “but…I mean…we’re…”

Sutan’s lips pressed lightly against his own effectively silenced his jabbering. “What I saw was pretty dayum good and you’ve got a few weeks to get your setlist up to speed – with or without a vocalist…” Ruffling Tommy’s hair fondly, Sutan sat back “Bella’s back from Chicago next week so tomorrow…”

“Kitty had a good time while it lasted…” Tommy winked “and I’m _so_ fucking hooked on silk, you have no idea!”

“Oh, Kitty’s not done for yet…” brushing Tommy’s cheek with a gentle finger he fixed Tommy with a serious gaze “I meant what I said about joining my queens – as regular as you want it to be and I can promise you a never-ending supply of silk!”

Tommy picked up his glass and held it out “as long you don’t make me sing, I’ll drink to that”

They clinked and settled down to continue their band discussions. “D’you want me to ask Adam about trying out for vocals?”

Tommy’s brain froze… _what if he was there that night…what if he recognises me…fuck…_ His mouth opened but no words were forthcoming, panic taking hold once more, producing a strangled squawk before heaving a deep breath in. “I…I’ll have to talk to the others…” Light hit him and he managed a tiny smile “I’ll tell them he’s fucking awesome and see if we can set up an open audition?”

Nodding agreement at the logic, Sutan whispered against Tommy’s ear “he’ll sing that silk right off your ass…” Laughing at the unconvinced look on Tommy’s face, Sutan grinned “trust me boo, Raja’s never wrong…”

Wrapping the smaller man into a warm hug, they fell into companionable silence as each allowed their thoughts to wander. A fond squeeze of his ass and Sutan released him “had enough planning now? We can go hit the disco downstairs if you’ve got the energy? Time Raja did her rounds…”

Their precious plans were piled neatly away into a folder before they made their way downstairs to Sutan’s dressing room where he transformed swiftly into the Lady Raja. Electing to stay as he was tonight, Tommy skipped around the room selecting accessories, the long dark wig and his favourite sparkly boots for his Queen, her knowing wink bringing a gentle rush of pink to his pale cheeks.

After proclaiming her as _fucking stunning_ in her shimmering emerald gown, Tommy offered Raja his arm and they headed out to mingle. They stopped off at the bar to pick up a drink, Ryan nodding a greeting as he handed over a stack of flyers.

“Dan dropped these off earlier for the Memorial Speed Date this weekend. I’ve got another load here on the bar so Ethan can have these on the door.

At his lady’s nod of approval Tommy took possession of the bundle of brightly coloured sheets, his eyes automatically scanning the words.

Resting her chin on Tommy’s shoulder, Raja read over his shoulder “Hard to believe it’s been eight years already…” Her silent sigh sent a waft of warm breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh behind Tommy’s ear and he supressed a gasp as goose bumps ran riot over his skin. Noting the response, Raja grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck before moving away “you’re coming, right?”

Silk shifted against skin “huh?”

Waving an elegant gloved hand at the flyers, Raja chuckled “you’ll come to the fundraiser with me? It’s a fun time and you might just meet the man of your dreams…”

“Man of my dreams?” There was definitely an echo working overtime in Tommy’s head.

“You don’t remember the message you left me the other night?” Grinning, Raja patted Tommy’s arm “the one where you said you were done with women and out for dudes…you sounded pretty trashed…”

“I was completely off my head, according to Mike – I don’t remember!”

“Time to move on then!” Raja planted a light kiss to his mouth “we’ll have a fun time and you can flirt that pretty little ass off and all in the name of a good cause…”

With the colourful bundle duly deposited at the door for distribution, aside from the one now folded safely inside Tommy’s back pocket, they resumed their rounds of the club. Tommy’s face was well known enough now that he was greeted warmly by many of the regulars and it was a fun-filled night with much laughter and more than a few glasses of forty percent proof…

Consequently, they were giggling as they tripped back up the stairs to Sutan’s apartment having returned the Lady Raja to her dressing room for another day. Dismissing the suggestion of coffee in favour of a nightcap, Tommy splashed a generous measure of Jack into each glass and they flopped onto the sofa, cuddling into each other as they continued their earlier discussion of the perils and delights of speed dating.

Draining the last of the smoke flavoured, amber liquor in his glass, Sutan shoved Tommy off the sofa and they headed to bed, shedding clothes down to their underwear and curled up together like puppies, asleep in moments.

Tommy’s dreams featured long lines of handsome men, all waiting to sit at his table for their allotted four minutes…

His lips curved into a contented smile as he snuggled closer to Sutan’s warm body…

Saturday morning saw their heads needing a carefully balanced combination of caffeine, aspirin and toast; served up after a steaming shower, to kick off the effects of the excesses of the night before.

Having successfully re-joined the human race and checked in downstairs, they left a happily loved-up Ryan and Ruby to do the usual stocktake and set up the bar, returning to the apartment to continue the Miss LA Queen preparations.

An hour and a half later they were back down in the club, as Tommy handed out coffee to his band and they got down to the serious business of choosing a band name. Sutan took the role of secretary, writing down the names as they were suggested before a hot debate waged.

“ _Bass to Beat_ and _Rhythmmz…_ ” Ashley offered her suggestions first, her fingers laced around her mug.

“Nice, Ash…” Cam tossed her hair back “okay, mine are _Endless Note_ and _Hot Drag…_ ” she grinned “well we _were_ born in a Queen’s Palace…”

Sutan blew her kiss as she and Ash bumped shoulders.

Tommy nudged Isaac “Your turn, Sticks…”

“ _Deadbeat_ or…” he reached into his backpack and dragged out a Stetson, cramming it onto his head with a wide grin “ _Gunslingin’_ we can really go for the dressing up…”

“You and your cowboy outfits!” Tommy grinned and leant to whisper in Isaac’s ear “and _yes_ , Sophie did tell me about _that_ photo!”

Good natured shoving broke out as Isaac turned an interesting shade of crimson and the others badgered Tommy to share the story.

Loyal to his promise to Sophie – to tease, but not spill, the secret of her husband’s naked-save-for-chaps-and-a-cowboy-hat photo session, Tommy merely winked and refused to share… _for now…_

Throwing his arm around Tommy’s shoulders, Isaac nipped his earlobe “Okay, I withdraw that last one! Now tell us yours before they wheedle any incriminating info out of you…”

“Hahaha, so you’d better be a good little drummer boy!” Tommy laughed as Isaac stuck his finger up “so the names I came up with are _Shady_ ‘cos we’re a real shady crew or _Going Underground_ …it’s such a cool ass tune… Did you know it went straight in at number one when it was released back in 1980 and in 2005 it made number seventy three of the top one hundred guitar tracks of all time…”

“You’re such a cute little fan boy!” Isaac teased, the good natured scuffling escalating until the table was rocking and their coffees were in danger.

“Time to vote on it, children!” Sutan chuckled, rolling his eyes as the girls giggled.

Seriousness descended as each moved to a different table to scribble their preferred band name, folded their paper and handed it to Sutan. Once all were sat back around the original table, they opened them.

 _Bass to Beat_ had two votes, _Going Underground_ had two votes.

“So, we’re getting closer…” Tommy grinned “now we fight it out.”

Ashley reached for her paper and crossed out her original choice, adding just one word in its place: _Underground…_

Tommy raised an eyebrow “without the _going_?”

Ash nodded “It’s catchy…badass…like us!”

“Votes for _Underground_ …” Four hands went up “carried!” Tommy lifted his mug to toast his bandmates “to us…”

Sutan applauded “Congratulations Vayvee, it’s a band!”

“Next item on the agenda” Tommy chewed on his bottom lip “do we want a singer?”

The expected debate didn’t happen. At a nod from Tommy, Sutan pressed <play> on his phone and _Gloria_ filled the air around them.

Silence followed that final impossible note before they all began talking at once.

Banging on the table, Tommy hollered for quiet. “Apparently the owner of that fucking amazing voice works in a coffee bar…”

“I’m sure I’ve heard him somewhere…” Cam wrinkled her brow in concentration, zoning out as the others fired questions at Sutan.

“ _Miceli’s_ …he was singing _The Happening_ to some woman for her birthday. I remember thinking it was a waste of such a beautiful talent…”

“Why don’t we book a table at this place and see him in action before we decide? That way we don’t have to say we don’t want him if he’s not right for us...” Isaac grinned “and who doesn’t like Italian food so we get…”

Tommy’s eyes widened in horror, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he raked around for something he could say to shoot down the idea that didn’t _actually_ look like he was against it.

Still searching for those elusive words, he was saved by Cam interrupting Isaac’s enthusiastic plans.

“The food’s awful and over-priced and they don’t always sing. We’d be better off holding an open audition and making sure he gets the details…”

“ _Brilliant idea, Cam…_ ” Tommy thanked the fates for his keyboard player…not that he believed in that karma shit but… “Can we set that up for this time next week?” he glanced at Sutan who nodded.

A notice was drafted and swiftly snatched away by Sutan who promised to have it posted in all the right places so Adam would see it. “I’ll make sure he’s here…Louboutins and all!” He winked at Tommy as the others chattered excitedly, missing the rush of pink to their bandmate’s cheeks.

The final item on the agenda led onto an enjoyable play through of some of the songs on their homework lists, spanning multiple genres and decades. It was a contented Tommy who waved his band off an hour later and trotted back upstairs to Sutan. 

Joining the other man at the table, Tommy grinned at the message reply Sutan waved under his nose.

**Sounds great. Any idea what songs they want to hear? Catch you at tomorrow’s Speed Date? A**

“Now, boo, are you going to tell me why you turn white as a sheet every time _Miceli’s_ is mentioned?”

_Fuckfuckfuck…_

Taking sanctuary behind his fringe, Tommy recounted the date disaster responsible for his sudden aversion to Italian restaurants and the drunken rambling on his friend’s message service.

Sutan’s arms folding him into a warm hug and holding him close said more than any words could ever have and he snuggled into the embrace, a relieved ghost of a smile on his lips.

Long minutes passed in contented closeness, Tommy shifting first as he skirted perilously close to dozing off.

A fresh pot of coffee added a much needed caffeine boost and they hit the laptop and phones, managing to cross most of their tasks off the RuPaul list by late afternoon. Only then did they head for the bedroom to fall asleep with the warmth of the sun streaming in through the window.

Refreshed from their snooze, they sauntered out to grab a sandwich from _Nook Bistro_. Tommy glanced around him as they were led to a booth, unconsciously looking for the good-looking, dark haired server with the startling blue eyes and glitter eyeliner…

_What was it about the memory of that dude?_

With Brodie on her day off, their order was taken by Eleana; a  young woman with a mass of gleaming black curls and a wide, friendly smile. After bringing their drinks she hip-swished away. Tommy settled back against the seat, the image of those blue eyes settling a dreamy smile on his face.

“What’s got my Vayvee so happy?”

“You…band…Kitty…life…” Tommy left out the blue eyes.

“I have a surprise for you when we get back to the club…”

Tommy blinked “surprise? Tell me!”

Grinning, Sutan shook his head, cupping Tommy’s face between his hands as he dropped a kiss on the end of his nose “then it wouldn’t be a surprise…”

Chuckling, Sutan pressed a soft kiss to Tommy’s mouth, releasing his hold as Eleana unloaded her tray with their order.

Smiling, she retreated, leaving them to their lunch in peace.     

Tummies pleasantly full and still discussing their setlist for that evening, they headed back to the club.

What little was left of the afternoon passed rapidly in a blur of club-running-smoothly admin and errands. Tommy left Sutan to finish up as he joined the other members of _Diamond Crowned_ for his last soundcheck with them as Kitty. Laughter rang out as they presented him with a pair of knit long-johns to wear at home once he’d outlived his need for silk. Will pinned his arms as Ronnie arranged the underwear on Tommy’s head and a band selfie was procured on multiple phones.

By now the club was open and beginning to fill up so festivities moved to the green room where they shared more stories of the wild times on stage until Sutan herded them off to the dressing rooms to get ready.

Draping an arm around Tommy’s shoulders, he steered them to the end of the hall. “Close your eyes, Vayvee…”

Remembering the surprise teased earlier, Tommy obediently closed his eyes and allowed Sutan to lead him into the dressing room. His ears reported rustling noises and tiny clinks and clatters and it was only though sheer willpower that he resisted taking a peek.

“Okay, you can open them now…”

Tommy’s mouth dropped open.

“You like it?” Sutan held out a new set of black silk underwear, along with a suspender belt and silk stockings “I can’t wait to see Kitty in her new pretty frock…” He pushed the garment rail, empty apart from one gown, closer.

“Wow, it’s fucking gorgeous…” Tommy ran his fingers over the slinky black fabric of the dress, topped with a figure hugging crystal-encrusted bodice. The much loved sparkly Louboutins sat waiting for him by the dressing table. A long blonde bob wig sat atop a mannequin head, the cute kitten toy just in front of it leaving no need to guess whose head it was destined for.

Having no words with which to effectively express the way he was feeling, Tommy hurled himself at his friend, the impact sending Sutan staggering into the second clothes rack as Tommy plastered the other man’s face with grateful kisses.

Fond laughter ensued as they untangled themselves from the array of outfits on the rack before Sutan did Tommy’s make up and sorted his wig. As Sutan then did his own make up, Tommy shed his clothes and changed into his new silk, rolling the stockings carefully up his legs to attach them with the clasps…if he could just get the fucking things done up!

Having had a lesson in the pure art form that was stocking-top capture, Tommy stepped carefully into his new dress. It fitted perfectly and felt beyond amazing…elegant and so fucking sexy…

Dangling the black armlets between his fingers, Sutan studied Kitty carefully “I think we’ll dispense with these so we can show off those gorgeous arms and tats…” Nodding agreement with his own thought processes, he grinned “okay, I’m ready for my dress now, Vayvee…”

With his Queen now beautifully attired in shimmering teal, they snapped some playful pictures for posterity, toasted their friendship with a glass of Jack and headed back to the green room for a formal full band and Raja portrait.

Having posed for a shedload of pictures to photographer Lee’s satisfaction, there was just time for a group hug before they were being introduced by their Lady Raja. They’d planned a full-on show, leaping straight into _Flashdance_ and _Jump for my Love_ as the house queens worked the stage to cheers from the floor.

Raja took centre stage for a stunning solo performance of _How will I know_ followed by _I’ll stand by you_ which built into a crescendo as she was joined by the other queens singing and waving their coloured glow sticks. As the audience erupted into thunderous applause, Kitty moved out from the rest of the band to begin the distinctive riffs at the start of the Eric Clapton classic _Layla_ , giving his all to the extended solo and tossing his head in time to the beat.

“Give it up for Kitty on lead guitar…”

Grinning at the wave of love from the crowd, Tommy lost himself in the moment… _memories to last a lifetime…_      

Her moment in the spotlight over, Kitty dropped a curtsey and skipped her way back to the band pen as they shifted neatly into _Poker Face_ followed by _I kissed a girl_ and into their final number of the main set _Spotlight._

Trooping off the stage to loud appreciation they fell into a group hug as Raja hurried back to her dressing room to change for her encore.

 _Diamond Crowned Queen_ was bittersweet for Tommy, as his Queen sang to him and pressed up close, teasing him out from his spot on the band podium and back onto the central stage. The lights dropped on the final notes as she claimed his mouth in a fast kiss and the audience went wild.

Clinging on to Raja’s arm with one hand, and her guitar with the other, Kitty let herself enjoy the kiss to the fullest, tongue dancing the raunchiest of rumbas with her Queen’s and they were breathless when they finally came up for air.  Giggling, they wound arms around waists and made their way back to the green room.

Another performance; Kitty’s last as guitarist, done…

_But what a fucking high to go out on…_

The drinks flowed late into the night, effectively guaranteeing bad heads for the morning, but when they finally fell into bed in the early hours there was nothing but an abundance of love and laughter…

Wrapped tightly in Sutan’s arms, Tommy’s dreams were happy ones…

^V^

“You preparing for a garage sale in here, T-bone?” Mike teased from the doorway of Tommy’s room as he surveyed the piles of rejected tees and tops now spilling off the bed and onto the floor.

His mirth merely increased with the single fingered response, moving into the room to reveal a bag swinging from his hand. “So I’m guessing you’ve got absolutely _nothing_ to wear for this blind date thing?”

Sighing heavily, Tommy flopped onto his bed, grimacing at the mess. “It’s _Speed Dating_ and what the fuck are you _supposed_ to wear to something like that?”

Balling the bag up and tossing it at Tommy’s head, Mike grinned “maybe something like this?”

Tommy’s face lit up as he tugged the t-shirt out of the bag. His signature black, it had the silhouette of a rock guitarist in a dusty silver with ragged lettering **_YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME…I’M BADASS_**

Dragging it over his head, Tommy bounced up “How does it look?”

Mike grinned “Badass?”

“Love you, fucker”

“Yeah, I know! Cupboard love! Now tidy your room before I ground you for a week!”

Sticking his tongue out, Tommy grabbed a handful of t-shirts from the floor and shoved them haphazardly back in his closet.

“ _Neatly_ Tommy Joe!”

Mike’s attempt at stern was ruined by the amused snickering as Tommy swung around, fluttering his eyelashes innocently “Yes, mom!”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Mike began folding tees from the nearest fabric mountain.  

His room restored to within normal parameters of _lived-in_ , Tommy started on his make up, outlining his eyes with that amazing glitter eyeliner from Raja and slicking his lips with lightly tinted gloss. His hair was artfully tousled with a touch of styling wax to give it lift without the obvious sticking power of hairspray… _natural was a winner, right?_

Mike whistled when Tommy appeared in the living room, tossed his hair and struck a pose… _thank you Bambi…_

“You’ll have them dropping at your feet… Have fun and be safe!”

“Always…” Bumping knuckles, Tommy scooped his keys from the worktop and bounded down to his car.

Sutan was waiting for him in the parking lot at the back of the club and they headed to the venue on foot.

On arrival Sutan was hugged by so many people Tommy feared he’d break, nodding shyly as he was introduced to a whole host of people whose names he’d never be able to remember.

“Adam here yet Brad?” Sutan draped a reassuring arm around Tommy’s shoulders as he conversed with a cute blond guy rocking a hot-look designer stubble above a flowery shirt and battered denims.

“Not seen him” Brad shook his head “but he’ll be here at some point; he never misses the chance to flirt his ass off!” Winking at Sutan he glanced quickly at Tommy as he dropped his voice “and he’ll be so jealous of you and your new pretty…”

“That’s the general idea!” Sutan winked back, nudging Tommy who was watching the allocating of numbers with intense concentration. “Hey, Vayvee! Meet Brad; he helped organise this little shindig…”

“Hi!” Tommy nodded a greeting and pressed closer against Sutan’s side. This was somewhat out of his comfort zone…

“What time does it kick off?” Sutan waved vaguely at the queue starting to build at the registration table.

“A few minutes…we’ve got so many takers this year, we’ve had to do two loops” he grinned “Dan’s in his element! And now, I’d better get over there or he’ll be chasing my ass!” Leaning forward, Brad whispered in Tommy’s ear “Though I have to admit I like it when he chases my ass!” With a wicked chuckle at the sudden heat in Tommy’s pale cheeks, Brad skipped away to join his boyfriend at the signing in station.

“We need to get you a number…” Sutan strolled to join the line of men now snaking almost back to the door.   

Registering was both efficient and painless, Tommy handing over his twenty five dollars in exchange for a pen and a _speeding ticket_ with the numbers one to twenty on it. His own number was T12 which meant he was sat at table twelve and would remain static whilst the men without a T on their card would move from table to table every four minutes. Aside from a name tag with their table number, which everyone wore, no other personal details such as phone numbers or addresses were shared at this stage.

After each brief interaction, twenty in all, a simple tick or a cross would decree if you wanted more information from the other person. His head reeling, Tommy nodded his understanding.

Stepping to one side, he watched as Sutan filled in the same registration form, attached his name badge and handed over his entry fee before joining Tommy without a number or speeding ticket.

“You haven’t got a number?” Tommy’s nose wrinkled in confusion.

“I’m more of an onlooker than a player…” Sutan chuckled “I’m here to support the cause and to watch you have fun. Think of me as your safety net – if anyone gets too heavy and you feel uncomfortable, you can call me your boyfriend and they’ll be gone…” He dropped a kiss to Tommy’s forehead. “Now go find your seat and I’ll be right here if you need me…”

Nerves crawling through his belly, Tommy attempted a casual stroll across to the tables set out in an oval. His seat would be on the inner circle. Glancing back he could see Sutan watching with a smile. The rush of warmth for the man he now counted as one of his closest friends, even after knowing him for such a short time, gave him confidence and he slid into his allocated chair.

A thin, scrawny guy at table thirteen was in the middle of what sounded like a tense argument on his phone, his conversation heavily laden with profanities and frequent thuds of his fist on the table. Tommy shifted his chair to the left, nearer to the, as yet, still vacant, table eleven.

After watching another group of friends excitedly taking their seats or lining up ready to file around on the outside loop, Tommy again looked across at Sutan.

Now he was hugging a tall, dark-haired dude who was rocking some tight black denims that hugged his ass…his rather nice ass, if you please…and a cool blue leather jacket. That was as much as Tommy could make out for now as the guy had his back to him, but judging by the happy grin on Sutan’s face, it was a close friend…

“Good evening, everyone…” The black haired, bearded guy, took centre stage. Welcome to the eighth annual Ben Memorial Speed Date Event and I thank you all for your support and generous donations.

Okay, the rules. We have two loops in action today as we have so many of you, so your numbers will be from one to forty. Those with a T on your number will form the inner circle and will remain in place; guys without the T will start at the table with your number and you will spend four minutes with your date. When the buzzer sounds you’ll stand up and take one step back from your current table, before marking the corresponding box on your speeding ticket with a tick or a cross.

When the buzzer sounds again you move on to the next table and we restart the clock. You will each meet twenty dates and may you all have fun and make friends. Now…” he turned to Brad “let the dating begin…”

Tommy’s heart beat at what felt like triple time, as the buzzer sounded and a hand appeared within his field of vision as he stared intently at the table top.

“Marc” The voice accompanying the hand was warm and friendly, giving Tommy the confidence to look up. The sandy hair stuck up at all angles, frank, open smile and twinkling eyes suggested a youthfulness and zest for life despite the obvious additional years.

“Tommy Joe…” They shook, the touch grounding Tommy and settling his nerves.

“First time, Tommy Joe?”

“Fuck! Does it show that much?”

 Marc leant in “it’ll be our secret!” He released Tommy’s hand. “Have you got any stock questions you want to ask everyone?”

“No…oh, fuck, I really am fucking this up!”

“Not at all, I think it’s really refreshing to see someone who just wants to meet people with no other agenda” Marc grimaced “most people these days seem to want something…” he grinned at Tommy’s uncertain expression “and now _I’m_ the one fucking it up!”

“Yes!” Tommy laughed “so now we’ve got something in common already”

“Definitely! So tell me…” The buzzer cut across Marc’s question and it was with regret he squeezed Tommy’s hand as he stood up. “Always be yourself…” he winked “Nice meeting you, Tommy Joe…”

Tommy flipped his speeding ticket over and marked a bold tick in box number twelve.

The buzzer sounded once more as he turned it back over.

A tad more prepared for the way of things, Tommy was not enamoured with Solomon and was rather glad when his four minutes were up. A cross in the box for number eleven.

Number ten was also a cross. Anyone who kept seven tarantulas in their bedroom… Tommy shuddered.

Steve, number nine, was nice to talk to, and despite the lack of an obvious common interest, Tommy was debating putting a tick in the box… He was still undecided when the chair opposite him was taken with number eight.

Marking the box with a hurried tick, he glanced up at his new date.

“Hi, Adam…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for delay - combination of work overload and not at all well kicked my writing brain off the planet. But it's back and has been in overdrive. Next chapter well underway, plus a couple of oneshots later this week.  
> Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
